Nekos,Humans,Dogs,and Love
by HomestuckAddict88
Summary: Oh and how could you forget? You and your cousin Jake were both nekos, and your genetic sister Jade and cousin Jane were both part dog. Ships inside! My first fanfic Review on what other ships i should add OwO Trolls in later chapters! Picture not owned by me but EasilyConfusedHetalian! 0u0
1. Chapter 1

A/**N Hello guys! ^^ this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. Some of the pairings are John/Dave Jake/Dirk Jane/Roxy Rose/Kanaya and I don't really know for Jade suggest? ^^ also can you guys suggest other pairing I should add? :D Thanks and please enjoy! Characters Owned by Andrew Hussie.**

''Follow my lead guys,'' a teenage boy said to the rest of his family as they trudged through the woods to the next city. ''But Jake im hungry!'' one of the girls from the little group growled out. ''Where are you taking us anyway, Jake? A younger looking version of the one called 'Jake' said. ''Jade calm down we'll get something to chow on as for your question John..isn't it obvious? Where going to the next damn city!'' Jake exclaimed, flailing is arms around to add a dramatic effect.

John's Pov

You couldn't help but chuckle your cousin could be such a dork sometimes, but you loved him so that's that you guess. You decide that you should introduce your family to pass the time. Your cousin's name was Jake English he was 16 years old, and has jet black hair, bright green eyes, thick rimmed glasses buck teeth and he was british. Next was your genetic sister Jade Harley she was 13 years old and has messy long black hair, just like Jake she had bright green eyes, round glasses, and buck teeth. Then there was your other cousin who was named Jane Crocker, she is also 16 years old and has short black hair, light blue eyes, roundish glasses like Jade, and buck teeth. Finally there was you. Your name is John Egbert you are 13 years old and have messy black hair,bright, blue eyes, thick rimmed glasses, and buck teeth.

Oh and how could you forget? You and your cousin Jake were both nekos, and your genetic sister Jade and cousin Jane were both part dog.

*To the Strider's and Lalonde's!*

Dave's Pov

Why the fuck did you have to have such a weird family? You had been sitting on the couch watching some weird ass show you really just didn't give a fuck about when it happened. Your asshole of a brother had decided it would be fucking hilarious to pour some of Roxy's booze on your hair and then pretend to be washing your hair with it. Then say that you were going out to eat somewhere. 'That little bitch' you thought as you stuck your head in the sink to attempt to at least get rid of the alcoholic smell that you were now giving off.

Once you were satisfied you exit the the bathroom and walk into your living room, were your crazy ass brother, drunkard cousin co**(A/N im gonna make Roxy his cousin)** and weird ass sister where all sitting on the couch waiting for you.

''Ready To Go David?'' Rose says. ''Don't call me David!'' you say since you oh so hated when she called you that. Your brother just smirked at all of you and exited the house closely followed by a drunk teen known as you Roxy.

You really wonder how this was all gonna turn out.

*Back to the other family!*

Jake's Pov

''Were here!'' you exclaim excitedly as you take in the view. It wasn't exactly the most gorgeous city you've ever seen but at least it wasn't the ugliest right? ''FINALLY!'' you hear Jade yell as she soon runs up to you asking where you guys were going to eat at.

You couldn't help but laugh slightly at how eager she was, sometimes you think she could be a bit to cute for her own good. ''Calm down Jade we'll eat at the nearest place we can find,'' you say smiling as she nods her head excitedly and retreats back to her spot next to John and Jane.

As you and your family begin to enter the city you can't help but notice all the stares you guys were getting it was honestly annoying the fuck out of you, so what do you do to make them stop? Easy give them all the death stare when they looked your way. You happily sighed at your success, now no one was staring at you or your family.

You look back to see John and Jade looking at you with an intense stare your about to question it when they tackle you and yell in unison ''WE WANT TO FUCKING GO THERE!'' ''ALRIGHT, Alright,'' you say as you attempt to get the off of you and look at the place they were pointing at.

''A little help Janey?'' you say with an attempt of puppy dog face. She just stares at you before saying ''If you kids don't get off him your eating out of the garbage'' They then suddenly get up and scamper away from you. You chuckle Little Janey could be pretty scary ever now and then. You then look up to see what on earth John and Jade had been pointing at. Your eyes widen Oh my fucking god it was real. _IT WAS FUCKING REAL._

**WOHO! I finished it :D I hope you liked it ^^ review for any pairings I could include? Thanks for reading and ill try to upload as soon as I can! Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Yeah I don't have much to do so I decided why not! Oh yes and thank you EasilyConfusedHetalian for being the first to review OwO If you do draw them will there be a way for you to be able to show them to me? OwO anyways Onward's With the story~**

(Continued with Jake)

You tried your best to act at least some what sane but danmmit what was in front of you was fucking heaven. Do you wanna take a guess? Well if guessed a place that sold seafood and meat you were correct. ''WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR JAKE!'' Jade and John exclaimed while hopping up and down.

You couldn't help but chuckled these two could sometimes be to adorable you swear they might be the end of you. ''Ok then let's go guys!'' you yell in excitement as John and Jade begin running to the doors that was until Jane said something that brought all of you to hell and depression.

''We need money guys''

*With the Strider's and Lalonde's*

Dirk's Pov

FUCK. This was probably the worst idea you could have ever had, 'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING' You scream in your head. Right now Rose was reading you what you think is some of her wizard porn shit. Roxy is singing at the top of her lungs some hip hop shit, and Dave decided to throw some of the smuppets that you had in your car out the window as 'pay pack'

You swear if these assholes don't quit there shit you were gonna throw them out of your car to walk the rest of the way there.

You though being ironic as fuck keep on an emotionless face as you drive to some random place for you and your family can eat and be satisfied for the day.

*Back with Jake and the gang*

You and everyone are currently sitting behind some apartment building place with growling stomachs. How could you be so stupid! You had forgotten to bring the money you guys had earned at the other city so now you guys had to starve for a while until you found some shit to eat.

Jade was curled up in some corner rocking back and forth, John was sitting next to Jade whispering what you think are soothing words or ways to kill you in your sleep either way you decided to stay away from them for a while.

Then there was Jane she had fallen asleep when you guys had gotten here no 'goodnight' or 'going to sleep guys' she just fell flat on the floor into a peaceful slumber.

That's when you decided that shit couldn't get any worse. Guess what? It did

It began raining cats and dogs out here.

**(A/N From now on im just gonna put these lines to show it's gonna switch to someone else) -**

Dave's Pov

Revenge was gonna be fucking sweet. After throwing some of Bro's smuppets out the windows and getting scolded at you had begun to hatch a plan for when you go to the restaurant and oh boy was it gonna be fucking sweet.

Once you guys had arrived at the restaurant it was time to put your plan into action. After eating your dinner you asked Bro if you could get some dessert he just looked at you and nodded. So far shit was working the way you wanted it too. You looked at the menu and pretended to look like you were having a hard time choosing but in reality you already knew what you wanted. ''The chocolate deluxe cake please,'' your Bro says to the waiteras she writes it down on her notebook and leaves.

You decide to look around while you wait. For some reason the place was decorated in gold with ribbons and banners and some other shit you had decided not to describe. After a few minutes the waiter arrived with the cake bro had ordered when the waiter had left you had cut off a big piece with your fork. ''Wow leave some for us Davey~'' Roxy said or slurred.

''Roxy's right David'' Rose said looking at you with a disapproving look on her face. You on the other hand just ignored them and picked up the piece of cake, walked over to your brother and smeared it all over his face.

Yeah revenge was sweet.

John's Pov

Did it really just start fucking raining? Apparently it did just start fucking raining. Now to top it all of you just needed some thun-

_BOOM!_

Yup there it was thunder. You turned around to see Jake shifting around as if he was looking for something. You'd take a guess he was. You of course being part cat and all began jumping around hissing as the cool water touched your warm skin.

How you fucking hated rain.

You fucking hate it so much.

That was until all of a sudden you couldn't feel the water as much. You began to twist and turn only to come face to face with bright green eyes.

''I found a large box and decided to use it as a covering'' Jake says smiling widely, showing off his buck teeth a little. You couldn't help but smile a little yourself when Jake gave of that smile no one would be able to help themselves but smile too.

''Thanks Jake'', You say it is then you realize that your eyelids seem to be closing on you. You try your best to stay awake with Jake so he wouldn't feel lonely, but danmmit it seems your body just wants to go into dream land or something.

''Just go to sleep ill be alright'' you hear him say as your world becomes dark.

**Woho! In the third chapter is when they meet the Strider's and Lalonde's. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^**

**If I still don't find anything to do im pretty sure im gonna be updating again. Like seriously I have almost nothing to do in this house. It's like my own personal little prison in here. Anyway please review a pairing you might suggest for this story for the trolls! Thanks for reading Bye guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys and welcome back if you've already read chapter 1 and 2. Anyway's this is the third time I updated like jesus fuck. Anyway thanks for reading if your reading this OwO also if your still up then Hi ^^ and like seriously should I just pair jade with no one and she just stands by with nepeta like I fucking ship it? Actually I might do that anyway's thanks so much if your reading this oh my god I just noticed this is my third time updating fuck anyway im ranting so onwards with the story~**

**(Starting with Dave!)**

Yesterday was a fucking bless and curse. You got to put chocolate cake all over Bro, that was the bless. He curse is he picked up the rest of the chocolate cake and fucking smeared it on you. 'That little asshole' You think as you brush your teeth.

Once your done you decide that you need to change. You weren't gonna be fancy so you just put on some black skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a broken record on it, and some sneakers. You also grab your phone and stuff it in your back pocket. 'Hey Bro!'' you yell as you make your way to the kitchen. ''What?'' Bro responds while munching on what looked like stale, burned, pancakes and bacon. You were gonna ask for breakfast but you now strongly decide against it so you come up with an excuse''Im gonna…..take out the trash!'' you say quickly you hope he doesn't catch the fact that you were a bit nervous but you would never say that.

You were to cool and ironic.

''Ok little man..'' he says slowly before resuming to munching on his hard pancakes and bacon. You mentally sigh as you get the trash and open the door to go out into the outside world.

You thought this would be another boring day with just you and your family.

Boy where you wrong.

**(With Jake and the gang)**

Jane's Pov

Yes you were now Jane. First of all because no one else is awake, second why not? You make an attempt to get up when you bump your head against something. You move your ears a bit before looking at what had stopped you from getting up.

You come face to face with a dirty brownish covering above you. You take a moment to process what it might be and why it was above you.

'_A Box!' _you think you look around to comfirm your theory only to fine Jade's peaceful face looking right at you. Or would be if her eyes were open.

You move around a little to see that Jake and John are in the box too slumbering away. You decide that you should just wait for them to get up until you hear something.

You look around before you notice it had been your stomach! You decide that to not feel hunger you would go back sleep and pretend you had never woken up in the first place.

'Hmmmm' You think

You then quietly lay back down on the cold hard ground and closed your eyes slowly. You then let sleep take over your body.

**(With Dave)**

You are currently dragging a bag filled with shit and more shit. ''Why didn't I just accept my fate for burned hard pancakes and bacon'' You mumble as you drag it down one step at a time.

You then begin to plan out what you might be doing today. Maybe you could play cards with Rose, or watch movies with Roxy while she drinks her booze, or you could stife with Bro. The one that mos suits you is strifing with Bro.

First of all if I play cards with Rose it will somehow turn into wizard porn, a therapy session, or just a simple flat out argument.

Then there was watching a movie with Roxy.

…..

Just No.

I said No.

…

Fine ill try it someday.

You hadn't noticed that with all this thinking you were doing to plan out your day you had already reached the bottom of the large building that you lived in.

Not the whole thing asshole.

Your family wasn't that rich.

You sigh as you walk to the back of your apartment to throw this filth away and go back to the comfort of what you called home.

You open the lid to one of the trash can's and place the trash filled bag in it.

Your about to leave like you always do when you take out the trash when something catches your eyes.

'_That Box' _you think as you stare at it.

You swear to god you had seen it move.

'Aha!' You mentally say as you see that yet again the box moves.

'_Maybe if I..' _you think as you keep staring at the box.

Then for a few minutes you have a mental fight on if you should grab that box and see what's underneath or just leave and pretend nothing happened.

Yeah you were going to see what's under that box.

Roxy's Pov

''What you lookin at there~?'' you say, or slur…whatever. ''Im reading a fanfiction'' Rose replies as she continues to read and scroll down every so often ''Why you reading a fasfinc..fafnfic..fainic..fuck it'' you say as you take another swig from your alcoholic beverage. ''Rozy do you really think it's good for your health to drink booze in the morning?'' Rose says in a worried tone as she looks at you.

''Don'ts worry about it Rose~'' you slur out as you take another swig.

''I'll try my best to not worry then'' Rose says as she slowly turns her head back to what she was reading.

Your guessing that today is just another day with your family and booze.

Oh boy were you wrong too

Rose's Pov

Sometimes you couldn't help but worry about her and her health. Even though you two didn't get along perfectly you guys still cared and loved each other.

In a family way of course.

Now that you think of it all your family members were single, including you of course. You decide to stop worrying and go back to reading what Dave calls ''Your Wizard Porn'' you chuckle you swear you can hear him saying it.

You look up from your fanfiction to find Roxy eating the burned and stale pancakes and bacon Bro had made.

You reminded yourself to never let Bro cook.

_Never._

You decide to go on pesterchum and see what's going on.

You of course didn't expect much.

Except for the fact that your brother was _pestering _you.

You wonder what he could need.

Dirk's Pov

Those were probably the worst pancakes and bacon strips you've ever eaten. Why did you even decide to cook in the first place?

God you could be weird, but you of course wouldn't tell anyone that.

You were to _cool _and _ironic_ to ever say that.

You were to cool for a lot of shit.

You decide that it's abut time you put on some clothes instead of walking around in your boxers.

Clothes sound like a good idea.

You then rush into your room and put on a pair of old jeans and a shirt with a hat on it, and some sneakers.

You look fucking gorgeous today.

Not that you don't look gorgeous everyday.

You grab your phone, and just when your about to tuck it in your pocket you hear it ring.

Dave sent you a _message._

Dave usually never messages you.

This should be important then.

Dave's Pov

ASDFJKIL.

'_IS THIS SOME SORT OF A SICK JOKE?' _you think as you look at the four humans

No scratch that.

You don't know what they are.

They all seemed to have _ears _and _tails _that _moved on there own!_

Even though you hate to admit it…

They were all pretty cute.

Especially the one with a green slime thing on his shirt.

Yeah he was fucking adorable.

You decide to pester Rose to see if she's coming yet to get your mind off of him.

_turntechGodhead began pestering TentacleThereapist_

TG: Rose

TG: rose answer

TG: rose hurry before I start some sick rhymes

TT: Calm Down David

TG: don't call me david.

TT: What Was So Important That You Needed All Three Of Us To Come Down For And Help You With

TT:David.

TG: ok first it's a secret

TG: second I told you to stop fucking calling me david

TT: Please Calm Yourself David.

TG:SUCFBSJCND

TT: You Ok David?

TG: I told you to stop fucking calling me david!

TG: now just hurry up.

_turntechGodhead ceased pestering TentacleTherapist_

You sigh as you take another look at the four sleeping forms.

You decide that you got nothing to lose.

You walk over to them and gently begin to pick up the one with the green slime shirt and…

Is he wearing short shorts?

He indeed is wearing short shorts.

There a dark black with a bit of white.

''What was so impor-'' You hear Rose until she abruptly stopped.

''Dave what's that in your hands~'' you hear Roxy slur as she looks a you

''Dave why are you carrying him bridal style?'' you hear your Bro snicker as you blush a little.

Your glad to have these shades.

Cause if someone saw you blush.

That would have been so _uncool._

''Just get the other three and then let's go to our apartment ok?'' you say as they stare at you.

''THERE'S MORE?'' the say all together as they stare at you in disbelief.

''Yup'' you say as you begin heading to the apartment with a strange kid who you think is about your age in your hands.

Dirk's Pov

''What_ in the ever loving fuck'' _you say as you pick up the boy with jet black hair and rectangular like glasses.

'_He's fucking_ _cute'_ you think as you begin to take in his looks.

Is he…?

Yup he was wearing short shorts as well.

Roxy's Pov

'_Wow'_ you think as you begin carrying the girl with short black hair and roudish glasses.

'_She's so cute~' _you think as you look at her face.

Rose's Pov

You are actually thoroughly confused on what's going on

You are carrying a girl with long black hair and round glasses.

'_I do have to admit that she is rather cute'_ you think as you look at her.

''This is gonna be a long day'' you say as you and your family reach the apartment.

**I FINALLY FINSHED THIS CHAPTER! Took longer than the others at least. Anyway hope you enjoyed I think tha's all im uploading for today might upload again tomorrow don't know CX thanks so much for reading.**

**BYE GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My God hey guys! :D I hope you enjoyed the last chapter CX Anyway again thank you EasilyConfusedHetalian for being the second to review (not counting mine =w=) Also thanks so much if you do draw them! I hope you like this chapter. Onwards with zee story!**

**(Starting with Dave again!)**

You are currently sitting by your bed watching the guy you had been carrying sleep.

'Why the fuck did he have to be so _cute_' you think as stare at him.

He had short black messy hair, thick rimmed glasses, you didn't know his eye color yet since he was sleeping, and oh god does he have buck teeth?

''Yup he does'' you mumble as he begins to grumble a little in his sleep before twisting his body away from your view.

You guess that until he wakes up you'll describe what he's wearing. Well he has on a white t-shirt with a green slime thing drawn in the middle of it. He was wearing black short shorts with white ever here and there, and he didn't seem to have any shoes on. Oh and he had black ears on the top of his head and to top it all off he had a swishing black tail near his bottom.

You look over to see that he again is facing you with a sleeping face and you swear that you saw his eyelids open the slightest bit.

You guess it's time for you to wake up sleeping beauty.

Rose's Pov

You are still very confused.

Why did Dave make you take home these strange humans? You don't think you'll ever get an answer out of him so maybe you could get it out of the boy he was carrying.

Yeah that's what you would do. You look over to the girl you had set down in your bed. She had long black hair, round glasses, buck teeth, and black ears with a pretty small tail.

'The tail looks so fluffy though' you think as you watch her tail swish back and forth. She had on a white t-shirt with a blue cat in the middle of it. She also had on black short shorts on, and no shoes on.

You decide that you should wake her up.

Dirk's Pov

''Why the fuck can't I stop staring at him'' you mumble as you stare at the peaceful looking boy sleeping on your bed. He had jet black hair, thick rimmed glasses, and buck teeth.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with a green skull drawn in the middle, he was wearing black short shorts with white every here and there, and he had on no shoes. Oh and you almost forgot he had what looked like fluffy black cat ears and a long black tail that was white at the tip.

You wonder if you should let him sleep longer or wake him up so you guys could have a little talk.

You being sort of an ass decided to wake him up.

Roxy's Pov

''Ahaha she's cute~'' you mumble as you stare at her.

Rose always told you that staring was inpolite, but right now you didn't give a fuck of what Rose says.

You bet that she's staring at that girl with long hair as well.

You snort, she most likely was. You then try to tear you gaze of the girl.

Didn't work as much as you hoped it would. She had on a white t-shirt with what looked like a blue horned slime thing, she also had on these black short shorts, and no shoes on. Oh and a black fluffy looking ears with a some what short tail.

She had short black hair, roundish glasses, buck teeth, and a small smile formed over her lips as she slept.

You _really _wanted to wake her up.

…

Yeah you were gonna wake her up from her sleep.

Dirk's Pov

Your starting to think maybe it was a bad idea to wake up the sleeping boy.

Since right now he was straddling you and was holding both your hands above your head.

…

Yeah this was a pretty bad idea huh?

Roxy's Pov

Your actually very glad you decided to wake her up.

'She seems like a nice, funny, calm person' you think as you and her talk about your lives.

''Really now?'' she says as she stares at you in disbelief while looking at you with a worried face.

''Yup~'' you slur out as you take another swig from your booze.

….

When did this get in your hands?

Oh well.

''How can you drink booze everyday about every hour of the day!?'' she says while she still stares at with a worried look.

''Don't worry about it Janey~'' you slur as you give her a small smile.

You had learned her name was Jane Crocker and she was half dog.

She wasn't that weird right?

Jane's Pov

You were now thoroughly worried about your new made friend.

How could someone drink booze everyday and about every hour without feeling sick?

You decide to ask her another question about her problem with booze.

''Are you usually drunk 24/7?'' you ask with concern.

''Well on special occasions I don't drink booze for a whole day but other than that I guess I am drunk 24/7~'' she slurs out as she takes another swig from her booze.

Well she did but it was empty.

So she and you then just began to engage in a light conversation and your lives and family.

Yeah you had made a new friend today.

You couldn't be any more happier right now.

Rose's Pov

Your guessing that waking her up was a good and bad idea.

Since right now she was she was walking around your room sniffing everything, and when you say everything..

You mean _everything._

You decide to break the awkward silence and try to engage into a conversation.

''If I may….ask what are you doing?'' you say slowly as she turns her head to look at you.

''Im sniffing all of your stuff'' she says before slowly turning her head back around to continue what she was doing.

''Ok….if I may ask why are you sniffing my stuff?'' You question as she yet again turns her head around to look at you.

She then slowly gets up from the floor and walks over to where your sitting.

''Im sniffing your stuff for clues'' she says slowly before walking back to where she was and picking up on of you plushies and sniffing it.

''Clues? Why are you looking for clues? Also what clues?'' you question as you give her a questioning look.

She sighs ''clues of where you guys put my family'' she says before putting down the plushie she had and sitting I the corner of your room.

''You mean the other's we found you with?'' you say as you raise your eyebrow

''Yup'' she says slowly

Jade's Pov

You were very upset and worried right now.

Were was Jake? Where was John? Were was Jane?

These questions were all swirling in your head, and honestly it was giving you a headache.

''I while tell you were your family is..'' you hear the girl say.

You quickly whip your head around and excitedly say ''Really?''

''Yes really'' she says. You can't help but wiggle your ears and tails at this a little.

''Only if you at least tell me what your name and about yourself though'' she says while giving you a small smile.

''My name's Jade Harley!'' You say happily.

Dave's Pov

Wow.

'This guy seemed to be very timid' you think as you watch him rock back in forth in the corner.

You decide that maybe you should make him feel at least a bit safe.

''Hey'' you say slowly

You watch him as he slowly turns his head around to look at you.

'well fuck' you think as you look at his eyes.

He was probably the cutest most adorable fucker you've ever seen.

John's Pov

You didn't want to be here.

Why the fuck were you here anyway?

Oh well all you knew is that you think you have been kidnapped by some guy with shades and blonde hair.

You guess that the guy was trying to engage in a conversation.

'Why not?' you think as you slowly turn your whole body around to look at him.

''Hello'' you say quickly as he keeps staring at you.

Or you think he is but you can't really tell because of those stupid shades.

''What's you name?'' He asks

Jake's Pov

Who did this fucker think he was?

You were currently tied to a chair by some weird guy with anime shades.

It's not your fault that you went on defense mode when you saw that you were on some stranger's bed and your family wasn't there.

''Where's my family asshole!'' you yell at him as he just stands infront of you with a sly smirk.

''Calm your tits your family is just fine'' he says as he turns around to look for something.

''I will not calm down you ass now untie me!'' you yell as he just keeps looking for something.

''I will untie you but if you keep yelling shit at me ill just leave you there'' he says while smirking.

You on the other hand just begin grumbling about how much of an ass he was.

He then comes up to you with a pair of scissors and begins snipping at the rope.

''So..'' he starts as he continues snipping at the rope

''yeah?'' you mumble as you begin to feel the rope fall off.

''What's your name?'' he asks while looking at you.

''Jake English!'' you say while grinning showing off your buck teeth.

You hear him chuckle ''well Jake you'll be staying with us for a while'' he says as snipps of the last piece of rope

''Oh and by the way my name is Dirk Strider'' he says before exiting the room.

You on the other hand just sit there dumbfounded.

''ill be staying for a while..?'' you say questioningly as you raise your eyebrow.

This was gonna be a long day filled with questions.

**AHHHHH I finished it! Im still trapped in my own prison guys! I want to get out T^T but that isn't gonna happen so I might update again like seriously im bored as fuck. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**BYE GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! OwO You really don't know how fucking bored I am so I decided to update once again CX If your reading my story I would like to thank you CX My first fanfic here so yeah =w= So thanks and onward to zee story~**

**(Starting with John!)**

This guy seems pretty cool' you think as you tell him about how you and your family and how you guys lived until you decided to come here.

'No actually it was my cousin Jake's idea to come here'' you explain to him as you see that he seems to be very confused on what you were saying.

''So your saying that you used to live in another city until your cousin decided to move to another city and begin a new life…like a fresh start?'' he says slowly to make sure he had gotten it all down.

''Yup that's right!'' you say as you give him a small grin, sadly even though it wasn't that big the grin still seemed to have managed to show off your buck teeth.

You see you weren't exactly fond of your buck teeth.

_At all._

You looked over at Dave to only see that he wasn't looking at you anymore, but his phone. You of course are curious but know that whatever he's doing could be for his eyes only.

That didn't stop your curiosity though.

You decided that to at least satisfy your curiosity a little you would ask him what he was doing.

''Hey Dave…what are you doing?'' you as him with a look of puzzlement on your face.

''Im pestering Rose on pesterchum'' he tells you before going back to what he called 'pestering' this person called 'Rose'.

''Who's Rose?'' You ask him as you get off the bed to stretch.

''My porn writing genetic sister'' He replies watching you as you stretch, but yo of course didn't know this since he had on those shades.

You were really starting to _despise _those shades.

After a good stretch you tell Dave if you can go wander around his house.

He flat out told you no.

'That _asshole_' you think as you lay back down on his bed. You didn't know if you should just become comfortable with the awkward silence, or break it.

You decided that since he was talking to this Rose person you would just have to get comfortable with the silence and speak again when he stopped 'pestering' Rose.

Yup that sounded like a good idea.

Jake's Pov

You were currently sitting on their family couch next to the guy known as Dirk. He seemed to be very strange to you and if he thinks that he earned your trust he was wrong.

Once you saw your family you'd gather them all up and escape out of this shitty place. You didn't trust the 'others' either.

Even though you haven't met them yet you already didn't trust them.

You just hoped that Little Janey and John already began trusting them. Those two could honestly trust people a bit too easily. You mentally face palm yourself, 'those two probably already trust whoever there with' you think as you look at the tv.

The channel was on some puppet stuff you don't really know what they were, but it honestly didn't freak you out. It just confused you rather more, so to show your confusion you raised one of your eyebrows and put on a puzzled face.

Dirk seemed to notice this and asked you ''You confused or something?'' You just look at him and nod your head slightly. ''Would you like me to explain it?'' he asks you twitch your ears a little as a response but he doesn't seem to get it so you sigh and once again nod your head.

''Ok so I don't really know what the fuck this show's about since I never actually pay attention to it I only pretend to so that my family members won't ask me to help them with their shit'' he says before leaning into the couch cushions and putting his hands behind his back.

This guy seemed to be a bit different from you, but yet you liked that.

You then mentally face palm yourself 'You cannot let your guard down Jake! Get yourself together!' you scream in your head as you look around for something to bang your head on.

'_Bingo' _you think as you get up from the couch and wall over to the wall.

You then repeatedly begin to bang your head against it.

Dirk's Pov

You don't really understand why he's hitting his head against the wall, but you weren't gonna stop him. Well you wouldn't have but then you heard the horrible word ''Dirk if that noise doesn't stop im gonna come down there and read you some of what you and Dave call 'My wizard porn'!'' Rose yelled from her room. Oh how you oh so hated when she read you her wizard porn. You never understood anything and it was….disturbing, so you of course not wanting that fate quickly looked at Jake and began walking towards him.

''Hey Jake stop banging your head against the wall!'' You yell at him as you grab him by the shoulders and begin to drag him away from the wall and back to the couch.

''Calm down man, now why were you banging your head against the wall in the first place?'' You calmly ask the boy while holding him by the shoulders so he wouldn't get up and start banging his head against the wall again.

''I was trying to get rid of some thoughts in my head'' he says before turning his head from your view. If you could guess you'd say that the boy was blushing.

Yeah Jake was most likely blushing.

You want to see his blushing face, so you grab his chin and make him face you. Yup the boy was blushing a deep red.

He looked fucking cute.

Dave's Pov

You guessed that it's time you bring the blue eyed fucking adorable boy downstairs to see his family again. You put your phone in your pants back pockets and then get off the bed.

''So Egderp..'' You say as you watch him frown at his new found nickname ''wanna go see your family now?'' you ask him as you see his frown change into a grin ''Of course I do!'' he says jumping off the bed and swishing his tail around while moving his ears a little as well.

''Ok then let's go'' you say as you walk to the front of your bedroom door and slowly open it. Revealing a small hallway and some steps.

''Ok then let's go Egderp'' you say as you begin walking towards the steps. ''Ok..'' you hear him say as he soon follows you down the steps and into the living room.

Jake's Pov

You had been calmly sitting down with Dirk watching the weird puppet show and actually sorta paying a bit of attention to it. That was until you heard footsteps and saw…

''JOHN!" you yell as you leap off the couch and run to him. ''JAKE!'' he responds as you give him a big bear hug, which he of course returns.

Dirk just stares at you and John like your crazy maniacs, so does John's kidnapper. When you finally decide to let go of John you notice that John's kidnapper had stepped closer to John. You decided to give the boy a death glare.

Sadly he seemed to not give a fuck and you are sure that just to anger you he grabbed John and lifted him of the ground and carried him back to his room.

Bridal Style.

Why this little-

Roxy's Pov

You and Janey were currently preparing to go downstairs too meet everyone else and frankly you're a bit unsure if you really want to, but if Janey wanted too then you'd fulfill her request because danmmit you were becoming a bit attached to her already!

This wasn't good but you really didn't give a fuck right now.

You looked over at Janey only to see her staring at you as well. You both quickly turn your heads away from each other. 'Fuck!' you think as you feel your face turn red.

No not red because of your booze.

Red because of little Janey here.

Rose's Pov

You and Jade were now playing dolls.

As childish as this seems you were actually very happy. When you were little you had no one to play with you. Rozy was usually drunk so that didn't help, and Bro was usually working to feed and keep the apartment. Then there was Dave.

You never played dolls with Dave.

You don't plan to either.

_Ever._

''Hey Rose!'' You snap out of your trance to see Jade looking at you in concern ''You ok Rose?'' she asks with a worried look on her face. You can't help but smile slightly at this ''Yes sorry I just spaced out a little'' you answer honestly as you look at the plushie in your hand. She just stares at you for a little before saying…

''Hey Rose im hungry!''

John's Pov

You were currently blushing madly.

Dave your new found friend had just carried you back to his room. You look at him only to find him smirking at you. You of course only blush harder at this.

''What's wrong Egbert?'' He says to you while still smirking at you. ''N-nohing!'' you say quickly as your hands come up to cover your face. He just laughs a little before picking you up from the floor and setting you on his bed.

Fuck he really wasn't helping you with the blushing problem.

He then sits next to you and puts his arm around your shoulders. For some unknown reason you all of a sudden felt safe.

You've never felt this safe before.

Not even when your in Jake's arms. Which was the place you felt most safe at!

Well now it was the second most place you felt safe at.

Jake's Pov

I bet your wondering why I never popped up in John's kidnapper's room.

Well the asshole known as Dirk was holding you down, and he didn't seem to plan on letting go of you anytime soon so you might as well get comfy right?

No.

You planned to keep on struggling until he got annoyed and let go of you. Well would have if he didn't but his mouth next to your ear and begin licking it.

_What the fuck._

You couldn't help but fucking shiver at this and blush madly.

You decide that you'll let him have his way.

_This one time only though._

Jane's Pov

You and Roxy were back in her room right now.

You guys had gone downstairs but saw something disturbing waiting for yall.

Let's just say that some things can't be unseen.

That was one of them.

You turn your body around to look at Roxy, surprisingly she seems to already have been staring at you.

You don't know if you should feel creeped out or embarrassed.

Yeah you felt embarrassed.

You could already feel your cheeks warming up.

Oh fuck you were blushing again.

You then get up and walk over to were Roxy is sitting.

You then sit down next to her and put your head on her lap.

You could really use a nap.

A long one too.

Jade's Pov

Haha.

You just saw something weird.

You had seen some guy with anime shades licking your cousin's ear.

The strange thing is Jake looked like he was enjoying it.

You don't know if you should fee disturbed about that or if you should fangirl.

You decide to fangirl.

''SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'' you say while rolling around on Rose's bed hugging a pillow.

''You ok Jade?'' Rose asks looking at you with one of her eyebrows raised.

''Yup im all good just fangirling!'' You tell her before resuming to roll around her bed.

''If you say so'' she says before going back to writing something.

You couldn't wait for love.

You sensed that there would be a lot of _yaoi._

And boy you couldn't wait!

**A/N I FINISHED IT! I decided to make Jade a shipper like our dear friend Nepeta. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Tune in for the next chapter!**

**BYE GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Guys I just died of laughter because of EasilyConfusedHetalian. Thanks for making me feel tall again just when I had begun to lose faith xD. Anyway Im trying to calm myself down so im like why not? Hope you enjoy :} Onwards with zee story~**

**(John's Pov! Oh and it's like 8:00 were they are)**

Woah.

_Woah._

Now you all up and remember sorta cuddiling up to Dave when he put his arm around you, and then decide to take a nap with him but…

_YOU DON'T REMEMBER BEING ON TOP OF HIM!_

You can't help but blush a very _very _deep shade of red when you also notice that he was shirtless.

'_Jesus fuck!'_ you think as you try to get up only to find to pair of arms wrapped tightly around your waist. 'Fuck fuck fuck' you think as you begin to feel as your face get redder. This probably wasn't the best idea but you couldn'tt help but admire his chest.

That sounded weird.

He seems to look scrawny from when he has on his shirt but when it's off you could actually see that he maybe worked out or did something but he had abs and-

''Like what you see Egbert?'' You look up from his chest to see he's smirking at you.

''H-ha ha ve-ery fun-ny'' you stutter out bringing your hands to cover your red face. You then feel a pair of hands grab yours and remove them from your face. You look up only to see that Dave was just staring at you. ''So..'' you say trying to get a conversation started. Dave only looks at you before saying ''Stop being a cute little shit and get off me before things that are a bit to early right now happen'' he says looking at you straight in the eye.

Or you think he's looking you straight in the eye but those _damn _shades were in the way.

You were really beginning to hate those shades.

You then get off of Dave and begin to think of what he said. 'What does he mean by that?' you think as you open the door of his room and then begin to walk down the stairs. You then enter the living room to be greeted with a big bear hug from Jake.

''Ello mate where have you been?'' Jake asks you with a worried expression putting his hands on your shoulders and shaking you around a bit. You give him a questioningly look but he just smiles at you and enters what looks like the kitchen.

You decide to walk to the dining table and just sit down and let yourself think about all this.

That seemed like a good idea to you. As you let your mind wander to what Dave had told you earlier for some reason you couldn't get it out of you head, and that's when you barely noticed that he had called you cute! 'Oh god' you think as you feel your face heat up again.

Which you of course try to cover with your hands. ''What's wrong John?'' you hear someone say you remove your hands from your face to see Jane lookin at you with concern. ''JANE!'' you yell as you jump out of the chair and give her a big hug.

Which she happily returned.

Once you to break apart she begins to question you why you had been covering your face. You didn't really know how to respond to that so you simply say that you had been thinking. She stares at you but decide's not to question it any further which you were glad for.

Now all you needed to do was see Jade. Now that you think about it…

Where is Jade?

Jane's Pov

You didn't believe John one bit but had decided not to question it any further since you knew at some point you would get it out of him.

You decide to leave him alone with his own thoughts since that was what he was doing in the first place. You guess that you would go and bother Roxy.

If you knew where she was that is.

Sadly Roxy had disappeared when you had hugged John You decided to look for Jake since you haven't seen him in a while. You look in the living room but only find the guy that you had seen eariler this afternoon. You then peek your head in the kitchen to find the familiar head of black hair.

''JAKE!'' you yell as you run up to him and give him a big hug from behind. You then watch him set down the bowl he had in his hands and turn around to return the hug you had given him. ''JANE!'' he says ''Where have you been?'' he asks you with a concerned expression on his face.

''Well I was in the Roxy's room for most of the time but now we finally went back down!'' you say. You decide to not include the part where you had seen that guy with the triangular shades lick his ear since you know that would embarrass him big time. ''Who's Roxy'' he asks you, but before you could answer someone else spoke ''Im Roxy~'' you hear Roxy slur out.

You mentally face palm yourself as you watch Roxy walk up to you. ''Hey Janey~'' You hear her say as she puts one arm around you. You look at Jake only to notice he went back to attend to his bowl. 'What is he even doing?' you mentally ask yourself as you are dragged out of the kitchen and into the living room by Roxy.

''Janey meet Dirk Dirk meet Janey~'' she slurs out grabbing your hand and then his and making you two shake hands''Now say hello~'' she says to the both of you. ''Hello'' you say calmly as you look at the boy known as Dirk. ''Sup'' he says before adverting his gaze back to the television.

''Ok~"' You hear Roxy say as she then drags you to the next place. ''Davey~'' she says knocking on the door of the person you assume is 'Davey'. ''Stop calling me Davey it's Dave!'' You hear someone say from the room before opening the door.

''Davey meet Janey Janey meet Davey!'' she says. You again just say your hello and the boy known as 'Dave' says a polite hello before heading downstairs.

''Now time to meet Rose!'' you hear Roxy say as she rushed you to the next room.

Jade's Pov

You were fangirling really hard right now.

You were currently rolling on Rose's bed once again while holding a pillow to your chest. ''Jade'' you hear Rose say as she looks up from her laptop to look at you. ''yes?'' you say as you stop rolling on her bed. ''May you tell me why your fangirling this time?'' She asks you with a questioningly look.

You stare at her for a moment before wagging your tail and jumping of her bed to walk up next to her. Im fangirling because I feel that many ships are gonna happen in this household!'' you say while grinning at her like a mad man.

She simply smiles at you before asking you why you think that, ''Simple'' you say ''I can just feel it in the air SO MANY SHIPS THAT NEED TO BECOME CANON!'' you yell but then quickly add ''which they will of course!'' before jumping back on the bed you were beginning to feel sleepy.

Just as you were about to close your eyes you heard something rumble.

That's when you remembered that you had been hungry.

''Hey Rose..'' you whine as once again jump off the bed and walk over to her. She tears her gaze from her laptop once again ''Yes Jade?'' she asks you which you immediately answer ''Im hungry Rose!'' You whine as you paw at her skirt a little. ''Ok ok let's go downstairs I haven't eaten either anyway'' she says as she closes her laptop and slowly gets up from her rolling chair.

Just as Rose opens the door you see a girl that looked a lot like Rose. ''Rose!'' the girl says or rather more slurs out. You saw Rose sigh before saying 'Yes Roxy?'' huh so Roxy was her name. ''Rose meet Janey Janey meet Rose~'' she says as you hen see your cousin.

''JANE!'' You yell as you quickly jump over to her and give her a big _big _hug. Which she of course returns ,then the four of you then begin to make your way downstairs to where everyone else was.

'This should be interesting' you think as you reach the last step.

Jake's Pov

You were still planning on escaping.

It's not like you were growing fond of Dirk or anything.

Pshhh no.

You mentally sigh as you finish the chocolate cake you had made for dessert. You had made sure to not use Betty Crocker since you knew that then John wouldn't eat it at all and be left to starve for another day.

You didn't want that for him. You then check the oven to see how the fish you were cooking was doing. 'Just fine' you think as you watch it cook for a little before closing the oven door once more.

You then take off the oven mitts you had on and set them on the counter. You then exit the kitchen and walk into the living room where you find Dirk, Roxy, a girl that looked very similar to Roxy, Jane, and Jade.

Wait a second…

_JADE?_

You look at her before you decide to pounce on her and give her a big hug. Which she gratefully returns back to you. ''Where were you Jade?'' you mumble into her ear as you continue hugging her. ''I was with Rose'' she says happily as you and her finally break apart. You look around everyone seemed to be-

_Wait._

_Where was John?_

Dave's Pov

This was probably the best idea you've ever had.

John was currently sitting in your lap swishing his tail and staring intently at a video of cats you had decided to put so you could see his reaction.

You don't regret this decision.

_Not at all._

Then another question popped into your head 'What does his tail feel like?' You then begin to ponder the question as you watch his tail swish back and forth.

...

Yeah you had nothing to lose here.

You slowly move your hand towards his black swishing tail. 'Almost there' think as your hand nears the swishing object.

_Touch._

OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS THING WAS SOFT AS SHIT. You then begin to continue to stroke his tail since 'IT WAS SOFT AS SHIT'. You had also began to smirk when you noticed that John's face had turned a dark shade of red. ''You ok there Egderp?'' you ask him as you continue to stroke his soft tail.

He turns his head to look at you.

Fuck he looked adorable like that.

Dirk's Pov

You are holding down Jake once again since the little shit noticed that his cousin and your brother weren't with you guys.

You honestly wanted to leave those to alone for a while. You'd tease Dave about it later.

You looked at the boy in your arms, he was looking at you with a pouty face. You couldn't help but smirk a little as you begin to pat his head softly. He turns his head back to the TV so you wouldn't see him blush but you of course didn't know this.

You then looked at his ears.

You were tempted to touch them.

What the fuck did you have to lose?

You slowly move your hand to his black fluffy looking ears and slowly touch them.

HOLY JESUS FUCK THEY WERE SOFT.

You wouldn't tell anyone this of course since you were to cool and ironic to say shit like that. Yet again you were are to cool and ironic for this shit. You kept rubbing his ears since they were really fucking soft, but also because of the faces Jake was making.

'He's making such cute but yet stupid faces' you think to yourself as you continue to watch him as he made different faces.

This cute fucker was gonna be the end of you.

Roxy's Pov

You were currently sitting on the ground with Janey's head on your lap. You really liked it when she put her head on your lap. It made you feel all happy and giddy inside.

You weren't falling for Janey.

No you had just met her.

….

Okay maybe you have a little crush on Janey but it would go away right?

How wrong you were.

Rose's Pov

You are currently scratching Jade behind her ears. She seemed to enjoy this so you had decided to just keep on scratching her there. You look at the television only to find some weird puppet show.

You remind yourself to never let Bro pick what to watch.

_Ever._

You look back at Jade only to find her gone. You swear she was-

Oh there she is.

She had moved onto the couch to take a small nap. You guess this was ok since she must have had a horrible night sleep yesterday.

Now that you think about it was she used to sleeping on hard surfaces?

You should ask her someday.

You were going to ask her at dinner time.

**OMG I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! ^^ I might make the rating go up as well guys CX so just keep that in mind OwO Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**BYE GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday . I was kinda busy all day but not today! Im as free as a butterfly! Also for thanks for the more reviews CX makes me feel happy you guys enjoy this story! Also for that one person that suggested Jade x Feferi I might use it! If no one else suggests anything then that will be confirmed ok? CX Anyways im sorta ranting so Onwards with zee story~**

**(Starting with Rose!)**

Well this wasn't working out that well.

Since there was now eight of you and only four chairs your guessing that either you guys share chairs, eat somewhere else, just eat standing, or just sit on the floor. There was many options to choose but you think that you guys should go with a reasonable one.

Either share chairs, or 4 of us eat standing up. Sadly though your family will most likely choose the idiotic options since you by far in this family are the one with the brains, but maybe one of the boy's or girl's from the other family had brains too and would pick a reasonable choice too.

Thank goodness you were right! The girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes had suggested that either we share chairs or her and her family just eat on the ground. Well she didn't say the other choice you found reasonable but your guessing that either she was used to eating on the floor or didn't want to be rude.

Your kinda thinking that it might be both. You guess that once you were all settled you could ask them all these questions so they wouldn't be nagging at how you might never know. You really hated not knowing things, but you could at least respect it if they didn't feel ready to tell you.

''Why don't we just share chairs!'' you heard Roxy slur as she began to point to one of the chairs.

''Because'' the girl with short black hair said as she grabbed a plate with food and sat down on the floor.

''Just because?'' you heard Bro say as he raised on of his eyebrows. You bet that he had a questioningly look on his face too but his stupid anime shades were in the way.

'Stupid shades' you think as you calmly watch them argue about sharing chairs or sitting on the floor. You decide to break this fucking argument because you were getting very inpatient with all of the fuckers and there fucking arguing, but before you could say anything David was already speaking.

''OK LISTEN UP LET'S JUST FUCKING SHARE CHAIRS AND END THIS SHITTY ARGUMENT IT'S NOT THAT HARD I PROMISE YOU ALL YOU GOT TO DO IS SIT IN THE FUCKING CHAIR AND LEAVE SOME ROOM FOR SOMEONE ELSE'' Dave yells as he grabs a plate of food and sits down in a chair.

Everyone stays still for a moment before grabbing a plate (except for Jane since she already had gotten one) and sitting down in a chair.

You are currently sitting next to Dave. Yeah this wasn't gonna work out as you get up and politely ask the boy with bright blue eyes if he can sit with Dave which he nods to getting up with his plate of food and then going to sit with Dave.

'This is much better' you think as you sit down next to Jade who is watching her food eagerly with her mouth slightly open. You can't help but smile slightly at this as you hand her a fork and tell her that she can start eating now.

You look around Dirk was sitting next to a boy with bright green eyes and black hair, Roxy was sitting next to the girl with short black hair and baby blue eyes, Dave was sitting next to the boy with messy black hair and bright blue eyes, and you were sitting next to Jade who was hungrily stuffing her with some fish.

'You have nothing to lose Rose' you say to yourself as you watch everyone eat their food.

''So are you guys use to sleeping on hard surfaces?'' you ask as Jade and her family slowly stop eating and look at you.

Your not sure if it was a good idea to ask this.

Jake's Pov

Did she just really ask you that?

You slowly put down your fish and turn your head to her. 'She seems to look nervous' you think as you continue to stare at her. Your about to answer when when Jane does for you ''Well…it usually depends'' she says hesitantly before picking at her fish with her fork.

'Well this isn't _awkward_' you think to yourself as continue to stare at the girl. She has on black lipstick, and short blond hair, but what shocked you the most is that she had purple eyes. 'Maybe she's wearing contacts' you think to yourself as you begin to squint your eyes at her as if it would help you detect if she was or wasn't wearing contacts.

''You ok bro?'' you tear your gaze from the girl and look at Dirk who is staring at you with one of his eyebrows raised.

''Just fine!'' you say before turning your attention back to the girl and squinting your eyes again. ''You sure? You seem to be watching Rose like a mad man'' he says and you swear you heard a teasing tone in there too. You feel your cheeks warm up a little so you once again tear your gaze from the girl known as Rose and begin to poke your fish with your fork.

''So..'' you hear John say as he looks around the table and stopping on you. He gives you a concerned look but you just wave your hand as to dismiss it. It didn't seem he was gonna let it drop that easily as he begins making faces at you, which you respond to by making your own faces.

You swear that someone is staring at you but you really didn't give a fuck right now since you were a bit busy making angry faces at John.

Then soon enough Jane had joined the face conversation as she began to make faces at the both of you as to say ''Stop it you idiots''. You on the other hand just look her in the eyes before looking at John who is currently giving you a stern look.

'_FUUUCKK'_ you think as you look up to see that Dirk had been staring at you. 'Well this isn't weird' you think as you feel your cheeks warm up quickly. You quickly look back at your food and slowly pick up the fish and begin to eat it. You still feel as if Dirk is looking at you but you decide to ignore it. You slowly look up only to see John smirking at you. ''Bastard'' you mumble quietly at John, which he of course hears since he has a good sense of hearing.

He then mumbles an insult back at you before turning to look at the guy you didn't exactly like. Ok when you said not exactly you mean 'Fucking hate'.

Yeah you really didn't like him.

Jade's Pov

For once you were actually full!

It's been far to long since you've had a meal like that and now your actually kinda glad you met Rose! You slowly move your hand to your stomach and begin to pat it. You look up to see Rose staring at you with a smile, you just grin at her before picking up your plate and walking into the kitchen.

You then put the dish in the sink as you begin to start the water to wash your dish. ''Need any help?'' you here your genetic brother say. You quickly whip your head around and give him a big smile before nodding your head. You hear John chuckle before walking out of then kitchen only to come back with more plates in his hands. ''Ok then let's get started!'' you hear him say excitedly before picking up a tub and filling water and soap in it.

''Hey John you know how you always say that you find it funny and cute when I begin fangirling?'' you ask him as you begin rinsing the first dish. ''Yup!'' he says with a grin on his face before picking up another plate. ''How come?'' you ask him quietly. For some reason people didn't exactly like it when you began fangirling over something and they had always thought it was annoying. When you don't get a response you look at John only to find yourself against his chest.

''Jade you know I love everything about you! I think it's so cute how you get excited when you find a couple that you like and begin rolling around somewhere making this cute noise'' he says while hugging you tighter to him. You can't help but look up and smile at him.

Not just any smile but a _real smile._

He then smiles softly at you and begins to pat your head. Once you too break apart you begin washing the dishes in a peaceful silence.

You really loved your brother.

He was always there for you when you were down.

John's Pov

Sometimes you think your sister could be a bit silly. She knows you love her, but you guess that sometimes she doesn't feel too good about herself. Once you too finish washing dishes she says she's going to go look for her friend Rose. ''Ok then'' you say to her as she runs of looking for the girl known as Rose. You stand in the kitchen for a few minutes before walking out to find everybody in the living room.

You don't know if you should join them so you just slowly walk back into the kitchen. You turn your head to find a chocolate cake. ''Did Jake forget too..?'' you mumble to yourself, you decide to just leave it where it was and pretend you never saw it.

You then begin to feel very tired and sleepy as fuck. You then slowly lay down on the kitchen floor and just as your about to close your eyes ''You're gonna get sick like that bro'' you hear Dave say, you can't help but roll your eyes but get up from the floor anyway.

You glare at him but he just smirks at you. The next thing he did surprised the fuck out of you he yet again picked you up and began to carry you somewhere.

You lean against his chest and close your eyes. For some reason you didn't want this moment to end but sadly it did when you gently put you down on something soft and warm. You open your eyes only to see him taking his shirt off again.

You blush lightly at this and quickly turn your head the other way so he wouldn't see the blush as it was now beginning to spread on your face. After a minute of silence you slowly turn your head back around only to find that he's gone. You sigh as you get off the bed and settle yourself on the floor.

You weren't use to sleeping somewhere so soft. You were used to hard surfaces, so once again you were about to close your eyes when you feel yourself being lifted off the ground. You look up only to find that Dave was once again settling you on his bed. Just before you could jump off the bed and onto the floor he gets in the bed with you and wraps his arms around your waist.

He then turns off his lamp and removes one hand off your waist to put your head against his chest. You couldn't help but smile slightly and snuggle up to him.

Even though you guys barely met…

You think you might be falling for him

Dirk's Pov

WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING LETTING ROSE CHOOSE A MOVIE.

You are currently sitting on the couch with Jake's head on your lap, Roxy slumbering away on your shoulder, that girl..what was her name? Oh yeah Jane was sleeping with her head on Roxy's lap, Rose was on the floor sleeping against your legs, with the other dog girl sleeping against her shoulder.

What the fuck happened here?

You don't really think you'll ever know but you do know that if these fuckers don't wake up you'll wake them up yourself. You mentally sigh as you put your hand on Jake's head. The adorable little fucker was starting to get to you. After a few minutes of battling with your own thoughts you decide to wake up the little fuckers.

You then grab the remote and proceed to turn up the volume all the way. Luckily, the wizards were singing so it should wake the fucker's in no time, and happily it did. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE!'' you hear Jake complain as he begins to move his head closer to your stomach as if to block out the noise. Rose wakes up with a jump before looking up to glare at you.

Roxy just gets up and carries Jane to her room mumbling a goodnight to everyone. 'well she didn't sound to happy' you think to yourself as you turn off the tv and tell Rose it's time to go to bed which she agrees too.

You then pick Jake up and begin to carry him to your room. Once you enter your room you slowly close the door and gently put the sleeping boy on your bed. You then take your shirt off and climb into the bed and snuggle up to the Jake.

You then close your eyes and drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter X3 Again I might make the rating go up not very sure yet~ Hope you stick around with me until I finish this CX Review if I should make the rating go up or not 0u0 Also I will try to update every day for you guys! 0u0**

**BYE GUYS!**

**GLUB GLUB GLUB X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh hi****guys****! ****^^ Sorry for not updating once again. My relatives came over so I've been a bit busy helping them and stuff. Ill try to make this chapter long but if that doesn't work out sorry XC Anyway sorry for the wait and please enjoy this chapter I updated for you guys! CX Onwards with zee story~**

**(Starting with Rose)**

It's already been a day since these strange people came in your lives. You sigh as you sit up and begin to walk to your closet looking for your school outfit. You look over to your bed to find Jade sitting up and staring at you. ''Hey Rose why are you up so early?'' she asks you with a puzzled look before jumping of your bed and picking something up from the ground.

''Hey Rose what's this?'' she asks holding up your school outfit. ''Aha! So that's where it went'' you say as you walk up to Jade and gently grab it out of her hands. She just continues to stare at your outfit before clapping. ''You go to SCHOOL?'' she asks you while jumping up and down. ''Yes I do'' you say as you get a new pair of undergarments from your dresser.

''Can I go with you?'' she asks still jumping up and down. You stare at her for a few seconds but to you they felt like minutes. 'Has she never gone to school?' you then mentally face palm yourself 'Of course she hasn't she has a tail and dog ears!'. You guess that you must have spaced out because when you snapped back to reality Jade was gone.

You gather up all your clothes and walk to the bathroom. Luckily you had gotten a room that had it's own bathroom so you didn't have to wait hours for bro and Dave to finish up. Once in the bathroom you turn on the shower and strip out of your pajamas. You then step in and instantly relax to the cool water touching your warm skin.

After a quick shower you begin to put on your undergarments and school outfit. Which was a red shirt with a vest on top of it and a short skirt. You then exit the bathroom and put on a red headband and some black lipstick. You go downstairs to see that Roxy is already at the table with a huge grin on her face.

You wonder why she see-

_Oh._

What the fuck smells so good? Your mind instantly crosses out bro since he can't cook shit to save his life, Dave doesn't know how to fucking cook, Roxy's at the table, and you just finished getting out of the shower. 'Who could it be?' you think as you tip toe into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen you see the girl with short black hair and roundish glasses making what seem to be eggs.

'Now she can cook' you think as you look over to see a big stack of perfectly made pancakes and another plate with a bunch of bacon on it. For once you would be looking forward to eating breakfast and that was usually never. You then slowly exit the kitchen making sure that the girl never spotted you and go back to your room. There you see Jade with a towel wrapped around her body.

''Hey Rose where do you get the clothes like yours? I want to go to school too!'' she asks you while pointing a finger at your outfit. ''Well you see Jade you have too…well….you kind of have to enroll as a new student into the school.'' You explain as best as you can without confusing her.

''How do I do that?'' she asks you with a puzzled look on her face. ''Umm I don't really know…you see…you gotta…'' you try to explain but you actually don't know how to enroll since you kind of never had too. She then stares at you with a blank face before getting something out of your closet and leaving to the bathroom. You decide to not worry about what she took and get your backpack.

You look for your backpack before spotting it sitting next to your bed. You then walk over and sling the straps over both of your shoulders. You once again make your way downstairs only to find Dave sitting at the table with is uniform and talking to Roxy about who knows what.

You walk over and take a seat next to Roxy as you then begin to space out about someone who will not be mentioned yet.

Jade's Pov

''_It fits!_'' You say in excitement as you put your hand through the shirt's sleeve. For some reason Rose had two of the same outfits! (Not counting the one Rose wears) Well now one since you were wearing one of them. You unlock the bathroom door and happily skip downstairs. ''Hey Rose!'' you yell as you run to where she's sitting a show her the outfit.

''Look what I found in your closet!'' You say happily before taking a seat in Rose's chair **(A/N Remember how they shared chairs? Yea that's how it's going be like until they buy four more chairs xD)** You look over only to find Rose staring at you with her mouth slightly open and her eyes widened. You smile at her and look over to see that they all had these weird things on their shoulders.

'The fuck is that?' you think as you continue to stare at the thing on Rose's back and pretty much everyone else's! You finally find the courage to ask them what the fuck is on their backs. ''It's a backpack'' Rose says simply before resuming to daydream about someone or something.

After a few minutes of doing nothing you see Jane walk out of the kitchen with a questioningly look on her face. ''Do you guys not have syrup?'' she asks while holding up a plate of pancakes. ''Yes we do would you like me to show you where it is?'' you hear Rose ask Jane which Jane nods too. Now that Rose is gone you get the whole seat to yourself!

Then you suddenly remember about John and Jake! 'They couldn't still be sleeping could they?' you ask yourself in your head. You then decide to figure out where they are, so you get out of your seat and go back upstairs. You don't really know in which room John or Jake are in so you pretty much just began to open random doors until you found one that had John in it.

He was currently sitting on a bed with the same clothing on that he had yesterday and many days back. ''Hey John!'' you say as you run up to him and give him a hug. ''Hey Jade!'' he says while giving you small smile. ''Hey John….how come your still in here?'' you ask him to which he responds to quickly.

''Well Dave told me that I should stay here so….i did'' he says while looking at you with a puzzled expression. You then finally break the hug and give him a big grin. ''Well John how does it look?'' you say while making random poses which he laughs at.

''It looks great Jade!'' he says still giggling a bit, and that's when you got an idea. ''Hey John…'' you say while smirking at him. ''Yea Jade?'' he asks while looking at you with a bit of fear.

''Bath Time cat boy''

Jane's Pov

'There' you think as you put syrup on the last batch of pancakes. Them bitches better like this or they were going to get a beating from you since this took forever to fucking make! Eight people to feed? Oh yeah they better fucking eat it all.

You give off a small smile as you hear Roxy say something about you. You're guessing that maybe she thought you couldn't hear her but you could hear every word that everyone was saying. These walls weren't exactly soundproof you know? You then quietly slip away and begin to walk upstairs when you hear something that sounds like screaming.

You decide to check it out so you run up the stairs and come closer to the thing or person that was producing the screaming. When you open the door your surprised to find it unlocked but even more surprised to see John being held down and bathed by none other than Jade. Who was in a new outfit.

'When did she get that?' you think to yourself, you were about to walk out when Jade sees you and asks you to help her. Since you have nothing to lose you then begin to hold John down as she begins to put conditioner in John's hair you swear you saw someone by the door. You then shake it off so you wouldn't give yourself a headache of thinking too much about it.

After Jade finishes washing his hair she then orders you to get off of him but don't let him free just yet which you do with no arguing or complaining. You and Jade then wrap a towel around John's waist and drag him to where ever Jade was planning to go.

Jade then stops at a door and opens it slowly as to make sure no one is there. Once she confirms that nobody is here she tells you to throw John in too the room on the count of three.

One

Two

THREE!

You and Jade then throw John into the room. Luckily he had landed one the bed so you didn't have to worry if he got hurt in anyway. You then run up to John and hold him down on the bed so he won't escape, as Jade looks through the closet for something.

She then closes the closet door with something in her left hand. ''Hey Jade what's that?'' you ask her as she nears the bed. ''it's a new outfit that John is going to fucking wear'' she says simply before turning to look at John's terrified face but before Jade could do anything you tell her that he needs some fucking boxers.

She then looks at you and says there's no time for that so she walks up to one of the dressers and gets a pair of panties. 'Poor John' you think as you watch Jade come back to the bed and tell John to put on the panties and outfit.

You then let go of John and watch him walk into the bathroom with the outfit and pair of panties. Yeah you felt pretty bad for John right now but maybe he won't be mad over the fact that you and Jade forced him into a bath and then threw him on a bed and now he has to wear panties and some outfit that Jade got him.

Yeah he won't be mad right?

Roxy's Pov

You and Dave were having an argument about something when Jane came in the room saying that she was going to take a shower. You then get up from the table and ask Jane if she needs anything to wear which she nods too, you and her then walk into your room as you look for something that she can wear.

You then find a spare school outfit that you had forgotten about. ''Here you go Janey~'' you say as you hand her the outfit and walk out of the room and back into the dining room where Dave was sitting at with Dirk. ''Hey Dirk since when were you here~!'' you yell out even though you guys where in the same room. ''I actually just came in here Roxy'' he says with the same stoic face.

You don't know why he was obsessed with being ironic and cool but hey you won't judge him since he was related to you and he didn't make it very fun to make fun of him since you couldn't read what he was feeling and it just wasn't any fun! You let out a sigh and walk to sit next to Dave.

After a few minutes of just sitting you see Jane come out with the outfit you gave her but before she could come and sit with you a girl with long black hair and green eyes rushed her upstairs and soon yelling could be heard from the bathroom. ''The fuck's going on~?'' you ask Dirk who just shrugs and continues to annoy Dave.

You on the other hand are very curious and decide to go investigate you guess that Rose was curious to because when you had gotten up so had she and soon enough the both of you were nearing the person who was screaming a bunch of colorful words.

You then watch Rose as she tries the doorknob but sadly it's locked. You look at Rose to see that she has a look of determination on her face. Before you could ask her anything she backs away and then runs to the door hitting it with everything she had. Sadly it wasn't enough but it was enough to make the people on the other side of the door to quite down for a few seconds before the screaming resumed.

You and Rose just look at each other with a face of defeat. Sadly you and her would never be able to see what was going on the other side of the door, so you just sit down against the door and wait until they were done. Rose on the other hand just sighs and goes back downstairs with Dave and Dirk.

After a couple of minutes the screaming dies down and the door opens from behind you causing you to fall and hit your head against the tile. You let out a quite ow and begin to run your head as you sit up. ''Oh my gosh are you okay Roxy?'' you hear Jane's worried voice say. ''Just fine Janey~'' you say as she holds out her hand to help you get up which you take.

You look over too see that the girl with long hair and the other guy were carrying someone to what looked like Rose's room. You didn't know if you should stop them or let them carry on with what there doing. Before you could decide Jane had spoken ''Umm Roxy is it okay if we borrow one of your outfits for my cousin Jake?'' she asks shyly.

You couldn't resist saying no so you take her to your room and give her your other spare school outfit she quietly thanked you and exited the room. You watch her leave with a light blush on your face. You smile and even though Jane had already left you say your welcome to thin air.

But somewhere in your heart you knew Jane had heard you.

Jake's Pov

ASJHFIDBVJFCLD

Were they actually thinking you'd but on that absurd thing?

You were currently being held down by Jane and Jade as John began putting on some panties on you and then some red shirt with a vest on top of it and a short skirt. After John is done dressing you he then kneels down and puts on some socks that reach your knees with a pair of red shoes to go with it.

''There were done now can we go eat guys?'' you hear Jade whine as she let's go of your arm and exits the room soon followed by Jane. You and John stay in the room with a peaceful silence until John breaks it. ''So how's the skirt feel'' he asks you while getting up from the floor and sitting next to you on the bed.

''It feels great'' you say with a bunch of sarcasm, you hear John chuckle as he leans his head against your shoulder. ''Hey Jake are we going to stay here?'' he asked you with a puzzled expression. You're guessing that since you haven't tried to escape once that maybe he thought you were okay with all of this but honestly you didn't know anymore.

You decide to pretend you never heard his question and ask him something else. ''John what's that guy's name?'' you ask him while getting up and sitting on the floor. '' you mean Dave?'' he asks while also getting off the bed and resting his head on your lap. ''Is that his name? Dave?'' you say installing his name in your head. ''Umm well yeah if were talking about the same person here'' he says hesitantly while poking your legs.

''That guy that you hang around with you know with the shades!'' you say throwing your hands in the air. ''Oh so you do mean Dave!'' he says removing his head from your lap and sitting up. ''So ill be going downstairs now if you're okay with that'' you say as you stand up and head towards the door. ''Yeah! Ill meet you downstairs in a sec ok?'' he says while heading to the bathroom and locking the door.

You open the door and head downstairs to find everyone sitting at the table eating pancakes, bacon, and some eggs all with either a glass of apple juice or a glass of orange juice. You enter the dining room where everyone directs there attention to you. You don't really like so much attention so you just wave your hand and take a seat next to the girl known as Roxy.

You then see a plate of food in front of you. You look up to see that Jane was standing in front you with a small smile, you quietly thank her and begin to eat your food. Now all you needed to know was what the fuck John was doing that could take this long.

After a few minutes of silence you finish your food and get up to wash your plate also gathering up everyone else's plates. You walk into the kitchen to see John washing his plate of food in the sink. ''John! Where the fuck were you?'' you ask him while walking up to him and setting the dishes down. ''I was doing something in the bathroom but when I got out I just walked in here and ate in the kitchen'' he says simply while washing the other plates you had brought in.

You didn't really know how to respond to that so you just give a slight huff and walk out of the kitchen to see that Jane and Jade where still sitting at the table watching the other kids gather up these weird looking things you swear you know what they're called just wait give me a moment to think….

'Backpacks!' you think as you walk up to the one John told you was named Dave and begin to inspect his backpack to confirm the theory you just made. You hadn't felt the light patting on your shoulder but after being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder you do tend to then notice.

''Put me down Dirk! Why in the blazes are you even carrying me put me down asshole!'' you yell as you try to jump off and back to the ground. ''Calm down English I was just going to ask you why the fuck you were looking at my brother's backpack as it were the most dangerous thing in the world'' he says while turning his head to look at you. You don't really know how to respond to this since you actually were just confirming a theory you had and you didn't want to make yourself look stupid either so just give out a huff.

You hear him chuckle as he puts you down and then begins to discuss something you didn't really give a fuck about with his family. You look around the room for something to do but sadly find nothing so you just sit on the couch and begin to think about what had happened yesterday.

You don't really know how you feel about anything anymore.

John's Pov

You are currently still in the kitchen because you are still scared to walk out in a skirt and just talk to everyone as if you aren't in a girl's outfit. You then find some courage in your body and just as your about to walk out someone walks into the kitchen. Luckily it's just that guy with anime shades and the one that's also always with your cousin Jake.

You and him just look at each other for a moment before resuming to what you guys were going to do. You walk out of the kitchen but then instantly regret it since now Dave was staring at you, or you think he is but the stupid shades are in the way. 'Fuck' you think as you make your way to the couch and sit down. 'Play it cool' you say in your head.

''Hey Dave!'' you say with a smile.

''Oh what? Oh hey Egderp'' he says casually before moving to go sit with you on the couch. You and him sit in a peaceful silence until you decide to ask him a question.

''Hey Dave why do you wear those shades?'' you ask him.

''because I can'' he says keeping a straight face.

''Asshole'' you mutter under your breath as you then begin to lean over to him and poke his backpack opening random zippers and seeing what was in them. You hadn't noticed that you were so focused on what you were doing that you had moved your body and now you're sitting on his lap.

After you were done with every zipper and seeing what they contained you turned your head only to came face to face with an ear and some blond hair. Before you can process any of this you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist.

You give off a loud yelp which seems to catch Jake's attention. 'Shit' you think as Jake comes closer to you and Dave, but before he can do anything Dave gets up and dashes out the door soon followed by everyone else. You turn your head a little to see a dirty yellow what the fuck…..

Dave seems to see that you're confused and tells you it's a school bus. You don't really know what the fuck that means but decide to just go with it. Once you guys come closer to the bus he sets you down and gets on the shitty looking thing. You didn't really know if you should follow him or just stay down here.

Soon enough the guy with anime shades, the girl who always seems to be drunk, and the other one who always has a book get on the bus. You look over at Jake to see that he has on a confused expression. Your guessing he's just as confused.

The shitty bus then leaves and leaves you guys by yourself. ''The fuck'' you hear Jade say as she is then scolded by Jane about saying bad words. You look around to see Jake walking back to the apartment leaving you with Jade and Jane.

*Time Skip 0u0*

'Finally' you think as you look out the window to see the shitty bus come back dropping off Dave and the others. For the hours that they were gone Jane cooked a bunch of shit, Jade had at first complained about how they forgot to take her but then began playing with these weird plushies, and you and Jake had just gotten all the shit that Jane cooked and set it on the table.

You heard the door open revealing 4 tired looking people. You wonder if school had made them tired, you had decided that you were going to ask but they had all gone they're own way except for the girl who seemed to be drunk 24/7.

The girl had just sat on the couch and took something out a piece of paper and a pencil out of her backpack. You had the urge to ask her what she was doing but decided against it.

Once you and Jake finally finish setting all the shit Jane cook you rush upstairs and enter Dave's room. Dave was currently sitting at his desk with a pencil in his hand and you guess that he was either drawing or working on something. You quietly close the door and walk up to him.

''Hey Dave'' you say quietly.

''Sup John'' he says not even sparing a glance at you. You don't really know what to do so you just begin to slowly back away from him and sit on the floor. After a few minutes you begin to feel drowsy so you curl up and take a nap.

Dave's Pov

Yes finally!

You have finally finished your fucking math homework which luckily was the only homework you got today. You put your pencil down and get up from your chair. You turn around to find John sleeping on the floor. You suppress a sigh as you walk over to him and wake him up.

''Leave me alone Dave im trying to sleep'' he mutters while turning his face away from you and hugging his knees to his chest. ''John wake up and stop being lazy'' you tell him. ''No'' he says rolling away from you and closer to your desk.

''John get up or else'' you say getting up and walking over to where he was. ''Or else?'' he says. You sigh as you pick him up and throw him over your shoulder. ''That's it? I can still sleep'' he says while wrapping his arms around your neck.

''Im not done Egbert'' you say as you throw him on the bed. ''Hey!" he yells in surprise. You just smirk and begin to crawl on top of him. ''Get off me asshole you weigh three cows!'' he exclaims trying to push you off of him. You of course don't move an inch and just sit there watching him in amusement.

After a few minutes he gives up and just lays there with his eyes open. ''Done so soon?'' you say while smirking at him. He just pouts and flips you around so that now he's on top of you. ''Haha now im on top'' he says throwing his hands in the air and waving them around. For a few minutes none of you say anything before he leans down and puts his head next to yours.

You blush lightly as you feel his warm breath against your skin. You slowly turn your head to find that he fell asleep on you. ''Asshole'' you mutter as wrap your hands around his waist and prepare to take a nap as well. You close your eyes slowly and then forget about everything except for you and John.

Dirk's Pov

Could anything get more awkward than this?

You had been doing your homework when Jake walked in asking you what the fuck you were doing. You explained to him that you were doing homework but you guess he became very interested in your homework because he rested his head on your shoulder watching you work.

You guess that it had been fine until he had tried take off your shades and see your eyes. Your instant reaction was to turn your chair around and tackle him to the floor. Not the best idea since now your faces where inches apart. You can see that he is blushing a deep red as he tries to get you off of him but you won't budge.

For some reason you wanted to touch his lips with your own. You didn't know why but you just wanted too, so what did you do?

Simple you leaned down and put your lips on his. It was a light kiss and all but the thing that shocked you most was…

That he kissed back.

**YEAHHHHH I FINISHED IT!** **Sorry again for not updating ;-; Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for everything guys 0u0 I really hope you enjoy this story and yeah I don't know when the next chapter will be out so…**

**BYE GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh My Gosh! I reached 1,402 views! :3 Thanks guys like really CX For once I feel special in some way ;-; but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much if your reading like really x3 Also I now get requests for JadeRoseKan! :D I might do that then o3o Onwards with zee story~ **

**(Starting with Dirk!)**

After the little kiss you had with Jake you and him didn't speak at all. You really wanted to say something but didn't exactly know what to tell him. At dinner time you had shared the chair with Dave instead because Jake had sat with the boy who had bright blue eyes. Dave had at first protested but with a look at your face he in a way understood that now really wasn't the time. It wasn't until night when he had decided to break the awkward tension.

''So why'd you kiss me Dirk'' he said hesitantly

You on the other hand don't really know how to fucking respond to that. You stand still for a few minutes before walking up to him and grabbing him by the shoulders. You then bend down and give him a little peck on the lips, but before you could walk away he grabs your school tie (you never changed out of it) and pulls you down to give you another kiss.

Except this one lasted longer than the two you had already had with him. After you two broke apart he was blushing a deep red but you kept on a straight face. ''So I guess we should go to bed now?'' he asks you shyly. You simply nod and begin to remove your school clothes. Jake had taken the school girl outfit off a long time ago and he was now wearing what he had on yesterday.

You only leave on your boxers and put your school clothes in the closet. You then climb into your bed where Jake is curled up on sleeping away. You give a small smile since no one is awake and put the covers over him. You close your eyes then and wonder what the next day will be like.

****The Next Day! 0u0****

'Fucking sunlight' you think as you feel the brightness on its interrupting your sleep but something else was too a hand to be exact.

You groan as you feel someone shaking your shoulder. ''Go away'' you say swatting there hand away from your shoulder. ''Dirk get off your fat ass and get fucking dressed'' you hear Dave say. ''Fine asshole I'm going'' you say taking the sheets off of you and getting up. You walk towards your closet and open it. You lazily get your outfit and a new pair of boxers. You then walk out of your room and into the bathroom.

You set your clothes down and turn the shower on, you then take off your boxers and step into the shower. You relax into the water's cool touch against your warm skin. After showering you step out and put on your school outfit. It was just like the girl's except it had a tie and there was no skirt or knee high socks and shit. You walk out of the bathroom and back to your room. You had barely noticed that Jake was gone! Or either he had gotten up when you went to shower.

You decide to just ignore it and grab your backpack wait a mother fucking second. Where the fuck is you're backpack, you look around but don't see it anywhere. You shrug and guess that it might be downstairs. You then head downstairs to see only Dave, Roxy, and Rose. 'Where the fuck are the others?' you think as you walk to the table and take a seat. Your guessing that maybe there still sleeping but when you're about to ask Rose says that there all gone. ''You mean just poof?'' you say trying your best not to punch a fucking wall right now.

''Yes it seems that's how it is'' Rose says nervously before eating her cereal again. After a few minutes you check the time and tell everyone it's time to go. You open the door and see the school bus coming towards the apartment you guys live in. You head out and mount the bus not really giving a fuck about anything since you felt empty for some reason. Soon enough you see Rose, Dave, and Roxy get on the bus and take a seat next to each other. Well Roxy sat next to you and Dave and Rose next to each other.

You sit in silence for the whole ride ignoring the winks and call me signs from some girls that got on the bus. Once the bus arrives at school and that door opens you quickly get up and out of that shitty thing. You then remembered that you forgot to look for your backpack at home. 'FUCK' you think as you turn around to see Dave walking up to you. 'You're missing your backpack too? He asks you raising one of his blonde eyebrows. ''Yup'' you say walking into the large building.

The rest of the walk to your lockers is silent that is until you see a familiar pair of dog ears and long hair. ''YOU'' you yell running to her. She looks up and her face is written with panic you look at her back to see that she has Rose's backpack. She then begins to dash off you right on her tail. Once she stops you notice that you guys are in a janitor's closet. ''Hey I know you might be angry that were here but no need to fucking run after me and yell!'' she exclaims throwing her hands up in the air.

''Sorry bro'' you say not really knowing what else to say than sorry. She sighs before walking out you right beside her. ''How the fuck did you get here?'' you ask her. ''We woke up early and snuck on the bus'' she says simply turning and then walking straight again. ''So where are we going exactly?'' you ask quite confused. ''To the others duh!'' she says with a smile. You guys had then walked the rest of the way in silence. After a minute or two she stops and opens a door that leads outside.

''Ello Dirk!" you hear a cheerful voice say. You quickly whip your head around to see Jake in the school girl uniform with your backpack. 'so that's where it went' you think as you watch Jake approach you. Sadly he never makes it to you since he is then tackled by the girl with long black hair and a boy with bright blue eyes. You stare at them in amusement as Jake tries to get them off of him but failing miserably. You then see Jane walking towards where you guys where and soon stopping to where Jake and the two others were at.

Jane then picks the kids up and sets them on the grass while Jake gets up walking towards you. Once he was close enough you grab him by the shoulders a give him a quick kiss on the lips. He instantly blushes at this and the others have their mouths open and a look of shock. It wasn't until Jane had decided to say something that you feel something ring in your pockets.

_turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]_

TG: Bro

TG: Bro where the fuck are you

TG: Bro class is about to start

TG: HEY SHIT HEAD CLASS IS STARTING

TT: Calm your tits Dave honestly

TG: I'll calm my tits when you get your ass in class

TG: wait actually why do I care so much?

TG: bye bro

TT: wait just a mother fucking second

TT: you pester me to get to class and then not give a fuck?

TG: yeah pretty much

TT: Ok but hey you know how we didn't know where our backpacks where and the other family left us and we had no idea where they went?

TG: yes I remember it all

TT: I found them.

TG: Is that the fucking reason you took off running YOU?

TT: Pretty much

TG: Ok so where are you?

TT: I'm outside somewhere

TG: Ok be more specific

TT: Outside of where the gym is

TG: Ok got it see you in a few

TT: should I tell Rose and Roxy?

TG: if you want knock yourself out

_turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]_

You then check to see if Rose and Roxy are online. To your luck they are but you decide to start with Rose since she might go offline in any minute, but before you do you look around to see that they had all gathered around you looking at what you were typing on your phone. From the looks of it they seem confused. You decide to explain this shit to them later and begin pestering Rose.

_timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT[_

TT: Rose

TT: hey Rose I found the cat and dog people

TT: Rose fucking answer

TT: I know your reading this shit now answer

TT: Calm Down Dirk

TT: yeah yeah now come here

TT: Where Exactly?

TT: outside from the school I'm at the track

TT: Ok Then I Guess I'll Go

TT: great bye rose

_timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]_

'So far so good' you think as you look at the last person you had to pester. Your about to begin pestering Roxy when you hear the door open, luckily it was just Dave coming out of the door so you quickly press Roxy's pesterchum name and begin pestering her before he can ask any fucking questions.

_timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]_

TT: Roxy

TT: hey roxy answer

TG: you gor it bor

TG: *bro

TG: *got

TT: ok just come to where the track is ok that's all

TG: whyy

TT: just do it Roxy

TG: fsine

_timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]_

Now since that was settled maybe you could go settle some more shit, for one is getting your fucking backpack back. ''Hey English give me my backpack bro'' you say reaching your hand out so he can give it to you. ''No way'' he says holding the backpack straps tightly. ''Bro it's mine now hand it over'' you say. ''Ha never'' he says with confidence. ''Come on give it'' you say getting slightly annoyed. ''Nope~'' he says. ''English give me my fucking backpack'' you say now irritated. ''Someone lost their cool'' you hear Dave say snickering.

''Shut it Dave'' you snap looking at him with the meanest fucking look you had. Sadly your fucking shades were there so he couldn't see shit. You turn your attention back to Jake who is talking to Jane. You take this opportunity to walk up to him and get your backpack. ''Dirk no fair I was talking to Jane!'' he whines but you ignore it patting his head softly. Soon enough Rose and Roxy come outside Rose huffing a little and Roxy just laughing but this was to be suspected since she was pretty much drunk 24/7.

''I also found our backpacks'' you say gesturing to the other three who had the backpacks. Rose, Dave, and Roxy then take their backpacks back from the other three Rose giving the one with long hair a lecture, Dave whispering something in the boy with bright blue eyes ears, and Roxy just hugging the shit out of the girl known as Jane.

You suppress a sigh and wrap your arm around Jake's waist he looks up at you all red faced but giving you a small smile. You look around to see that Dave and Roxy are smirking at you while Rose is giving you a warm smile. ''So… care to tell us when you and him got together bro?'' Dave says still smirking at you. Now that you come to think of it you never actually asked Jake if he would want to be with you, but before you can respond Jake does for you ''Well he actually never asked me..'' he says hesitantly. You look to your side to see Jane holding the girl with long black hair down. You wonder why.

Well fuck wondering because the girl had gotten out of Jane's grasp and was currently running for you. Ahem! She wasn't running for you she was instead on top of you biting at your school shirt and arms. 'Well fuck' you think trying to get the girl off of you. Soon enough you see Dave and Jake trying to help and get her fat ass of off you. Finally they were able to remove her and drag her with Rose who was whispering what you think are soothing words.

''Well guys now that were 'reunited' can we go back to class?'' you say walking up to the door dragging Jake with you. ''Wow here who says I wants to go bakc there? Roxy says, or slurs. ''Roxy you got to go back to class'' Rose says looking at Roxy with a stern look. '' fsine Rosie'' Roxy says pouting. After that all of you part your ways and towards your second classes since all of you missed first period. You quickly go to your locker and get the things you need for your next class.

'Fuck' you think as you see Jake leave your side and approach the jocks. ''Jake no get your ass back here'' you say quickly walking up behind Jake and dragging him away from the jocks. ''But Dirk I want to meet new people'' Jake whined. ''You will someday'' you say dragging him with you to your second class.

Dave's Pov

You are currently admiring John's ass.

It was only yours so the whole time you guys were walking to your next class you stood behind him so no one could see. When you say no one you mean _no one_, well that is except for you. ''Dave I don't even know where I'm going'' John says. ''Calm down John I'm leading you'' you say. ''From behind me?'' John says turning his head to look at you with a raised eyebrow. ''Yes'' you say finally arriving to your math class.

''Hey cool kid!" you hear someone say. You of course recognize this voice and quickly reply ''Hey tz'' you say. The girl known as Terezi walks up to you only to sniff out John. Well first let's say a little bit about this 'Terezi'. Terezi Pyrope was her full name she wore a black short sleeved shirt with her zodiac sign on it which was Libra**(A/N I'm going to let all the trolls where there normal clothing).** She wore black pants and well shoes. Oh! And Terezi here was blind so she sniffed you and she had horns and gray skin.

Terezi here is a troll.

''So is he your boyfriend~?'' Terezi says snickering. Your face immediately heats up and once again your glad you have these shades. ''What! No he's just a friend of mine tz'' you quickly say. ''Don't lie to me cool kid I can smell that your nervous~'' Terezi says now slightly cackling. ''I already said he's just a friend tz!'' you say trying your best to not blush harder. ''Fine ill make fun of you on pesterchum'' she says now cackling madly. ''Tz are you reall-'' sadly you never got to finish because someone was pestering you and you fucking knew who it was.

Before whipping out your phone to see what she was saying you remember that John is also with you! You quickly whip your head downwards since you're taller than him only to see that he's giving you a confused look. ''Hey Dave what's a boyfriend?'' he asks you with the most innocent fucking face you've ever seen. ''Nothing John just go take at my desk it's the one in the last row next to the window.'' You say which he responds to with a nod and walks to the desk. You then take your phone out to see what Tz has to say.

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

GC: H3Y COOL K1D

GC: YOU L1KE H1M DON'T YOU NOW

GC: COOL K1D~

GC: H3Y DUMB4SS G3T YOUR PHONE OUT 4ND R3PLY 4LR34DY SO 1 C4N B3GIN M4K1NG FUN OF YOU

GC: 1T'S NOT 3VRYD4Y I G3T TH1S OPPURTUN1TY

GC: 4ND YOU D4RN W3LL KNOW 1T

GC: OH GOG

GC: WH4T TH3 FUCK T4K3S YOU SO LONG TO 4NSW3R :/

GC: 1T'S L1K3 1M T4LK1NG TO MYS3LF

GC: COOL K1D YOUR NO FUN

GC: COOL K1D HURRY UP 4ND 4NSWER B3FOR3 SH1T G3TS R34L

TG: Calm your tits tz

TG: Sheesh man

TG: Now when is you making fun of me going to start?

GC: R1GHT 4BOUT NOW

GC: YOU W4NN4 FUCK H1M DON'T YOU ;)

TG: Tz what the actual living fuck

GC: DON'T D3NY 1T

GC: H4H4H4 ;)

GC: 1 C4N SM3LL TH4T YOU DO L1K3 H1M COOL K1D

GC: B31NG BL1ND COM3S 1N H4NDY YOU KNOW?

GC: YOUR PROB4BLY IM4G1N1NG WH4T 1T WOULD B3 L1K3 TO FUCK H1M 4R3N'T YOU

GC: COOL K1D YOU 4R3N'T R3SPONDING

GC: 1 SO KN3W 1T

GC: `1M R1GHT 4R3N'T 1? ;D

TG: Ok tz you've caught me red handed

GC: WH4T R34LLY?

GC: YOU 4CTU4LLY 4DM1TT3D 1T :O

GC: MUST B3 4 S3R1OUS CRUSH HUH? :?

GC: W3LL

GC: 1S 1T? :?

TG: Yes so serious that no one can handle it

GC: NOT 3V3N M3? :?

TG: Not even you

GC: OH SH1T! :O

TG: Oh shit is the right thing to say

GC: 1T SUR3 1S! :D

GC: OH LOOK WHO C4M3 1N TO RU1N TH1S CONV3RS4T1ON

TG: The fucking teacher

GC: R1GHT M1ST3R STR1D3R

GC: 1'LL T34S3 YOU L4T3R

GC: S33 Y4 COOL KID

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

She was planning to keep teasing you. 'That motherfucker' you think as your teacher tells you to all go to your seats. You walk to your seat only to remember that John is there. 'Fuck' you think as John looks at you weirdly. You then come up with an idea and tell John to move over a bit. You then take a seat next to him and begin taking your notes.

*LET'S SKIP CLASS BECAUSE WE DON'T REALLY GIVE A FUCK ABOUT IT*

'Fucking finally man' you think as you gather all your things and shove them in your backpack. You were lucky enough to not have your teacher notice John somehow (fucking blinder than Terezi if she can't notice 2 people sharing a seat) but you're not sure if your going to have the same luck for your next class.

You walk out of class and begin to give John the directions to study hall when someone begins pestering you again.

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

GC: 1M B4CK COOL K1D 4ND B3TT3R TH4N 3V3R

TG: How much better?

GC: SH1T LO4DS

TG: Oh shit

GC: H3H3H3H3 ;)

TG: So what do you need now?

GC: DON'T YOU R3M3MB3R?

GC: 1M H3R3 TO T34S3 YOU

GC: 4BOUT YOU KNOW WH4T ;)

TG: Damn you really want to tease the living shit out of me don't you?

GC: PR3TTY MUCH

TG: You little shit

GC: TH4T'S M3!

GC: H3H3H3 ;)

GC: OK SO NOW L3T TH3 T34S1NG B3G1N!

GC: 4ND S1NC3 1T'S STUDY H4LL…

GC: I H4V3 4 SH1T LO4D OF T1M3

TG: Fuck my life

GC: FUCK YOUR L1F3 1ND33D

Rose's Pov

''Jade please stop biting Kanaya's backpack'' you plead to the female dog-girl who is currently biting the shit out of one of your best friend and long time crush's backpack. ''but, but why?'' Jade whines chewing harder on the straps known as Kanaya's backpack ''Do not worry Rose it is fine'' Kanaya says in her calm like voice. ''Are you sure Kanaya?'' you say slightly worried of how her backpack is going to look when Jade was done with them.

''Yes I am Rose'' Kanaya says gently petting the top on Jade's head. ''I-if you say so'' you say all of a sudden you eel shy, fuck Kanaya and her talent to easily do this to you. Oh yes you forgot to introduce who Kanaya is! Kanaya Maryam is her full name and since she didn't like the clothes you had to wear she wore a long sleeved shirt with the zodiac sign Virgo imprinted in the middle of it, and to top it all off she had a nice red flowing skirt on.

No wonder you liked her so damn much.

She was fucking gorgeous.

Roxy's Pov (**A/N Sorry for making Rose's pov really short)**

''Roxy'' Dirk says finally catching up to you since you had sneaked up behind him, grabbed Jake and dragged him with you to your locker and you were planning on going to your next class with him and Janey too but then Dirk came. ''Aw come on Dirky'' you whine holding on tightly to Janey and Jake. Dirk looks at you with his same stupid stoic face before grabbing Jake and leaving you.

''Aw he was ans ass anyway'' you slur holding on to Janey's hand as you walk to your next class. You turn around to see how Janey is doing only to see that her face is an extremely bright red. You immediately stop in your tracks and turn around to face Janey. ''Hey Janey do you has a fever?'' you say with a small frown as you touch her warm face.

''Janey you has a fever!'' you exclaim throwing your hands in the air. ''I do-don't have a fever Roxy'' she says quickly before adverting her eyes to the floor. ''Oh then you're ok?'' you say now grinning like a mad man. ''Yes perfectly fine'' she says giving you a small smile.

Ah the joy of being in lo-

You mean having friends!

Hahahahahahaha

Just friends

_Friends_

…

Fuck.

You're.

Life.

Dave's Pov **(A/N This chapter is going to be only the Strider's and Lalondes Povs!)**

GOD DAMN!

Terezi has yet once again pushed your mind into dirty thoughts land! What is her problem with you having this little crush on a certain buck tooth boy?

Okay maybe it's not a little crush but that's not what's important here. What's important is that Terezi isn't just going to let you live this down, oh no she's teasing you in the worst ways possible! 'Fucking asshole' you think as you cease pestering her and begin to read what she saying while you don't talk to her for a few minutes.

_turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]_

GC: 4WWW COOL K1D TH3 FUN W4S JUST ST4RT1NG

GC: COM3 ON 4ND STOP B31NG 4 W1MP

GC: COOL K1D 1 D3M4ND YOU G3T YOUR 4SS B4CK H3R3 TH1S 1NST4NT

GC: 4SSHOL3

GC: F1N3 B3 L1K3 TH4T

GC: YOU GROUCHY 4SS

GC: THOUGH NOT 4S GROUCHY 4S K4RK4T

_turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]_

TG: damn right I'm not that grouchy

GC: OH COOL K1D

GC: WH3R3 YOU R34D1NG TH1S TH3 WHOL3 T1M3? :?

GC: 1F YOU WH3R3

GC: TH3N FUCK YOU

TG: and if I wasn't?

GC: TH3R3 1S NO 1F YOU W3R3N'T

GC: C4US3 YOU W3R3 R34D1NG 1T

GC: 4SSHOL3

GC: NOW WH3R3 W4S 1

TG: Tz don't even start

GC: OH Y3S NOW I R3M3MB3R

GC: NOW 1M4G1N3 TH4T JOHN W4S 1N 4-

_turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]_

GC: FUCK YOU D4V3

GC: JUST FUCK YOU

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

You can't help but chuckle slightly at how Terezi is. Now all you needed to do was pester a certain grouchy asshole that we all know, now don't we?

_turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]_

TG: hey bro

TG: I need advice from the one and only

TG: douche

CG: WELL GOOD MORNING TO YOU FUCKASS

CG: AND WHAT KIND OF FUCKING ADVICE ARE WE TALKING HERE?

TG: the only advice that you know

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIDER

CG: I KNOW MANY THINGS TO GIVE ADVICE ON

CG: SO MANY FUCKING THINGS

TG: great

TG: but you know which one I'm talking about

CG: WELL OF COURSE I KNOW SO EFHBDVFIPDEF

TG: you ok Karkat?

CG: Hey Dave

TG: the fuck

CG: IGNORE THAT

CG: FUCKING SOLLUX IS TRYING TO UDBFNVUISDE

CG: 2hut the fuck up kk

CG: 2o Dave tell me what'2 goiing on

TG: I'm fucking confused right now

CG: DJHIVCUBDSU

CG: DON'T LISTEN TO THAT FUCKASS

CG: DFNJVKD

CG: D4V3! IM HURT!

CG: YOU L34V3 M3 FOR TH1S GUY?

CG:DCFDHUSI

TG: What the fuck is that you tz?

CG: NO IT'S KARKAT

CG: nope iit'2 2ollux

CG: Y34H R1GHT 1T'S T3R3Z1!

CG:THIS IS MY FUCKING ACCOUNT ASSHOLES

CG: 2o? you really thiink ii giive a fuck kk?

CG: Y34H WH4T SOLLUX S41D

TG: this is the weirdest fucking thing ever

CG: WAIT ONE MINUTE AS I RUN AWAY FROM THESE ASSHOLES

CG: H3H3H3 YOU M34N WH1L3 I RUN 4W4Y ;)

CG: You guy2 can go suck a briick but ii'm talkiing two Dave

CG:DJFVBFDUIXBVGHYFTH

CG:DFIBDJSFVUBGHDRYUISO

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS YALL GUYS PROBLEM

CG: K4RK4T G1V3 1T TO M3

CG: FUCK NO

CG: thii2 ii2 2tupiid

CG: H1GHLY STUP1D

CG: VERY FUCKING STUPID

TG: ….

CG: M1N3!

TG: what the fuck was that

CG: DON'T WORRY COOL K1D

CG: YOUR T4LK1NG TO M3 4ND ONLY NURFDGVHUDF

CG: yeah right

CG: ok dave 2piit iit out before iit get'2 taken from me

TG: I'll just talk some other time

_TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]_

That was probably the weirdest thing you've ever done.

You look over to your side only to see that John has been looking at your conversation the whole time with a confused face. Now your actually glad that happened because well if not let's just say John would know something you're trying to keep hidden from him. You look over to the side to see that some jocks are staring at John. You quickly glare at them with the meanest expression and soon enough they turn away.

You put one of your arms around John's shoulder and push him closer to you then you look for someone else to pester that is not Karkat or Terezi. You stop at Sollux's name and decide you got nothing to lose on telling him.

_turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]_

TG: Hey bro

TA: 2o you fiinaly came two your senses

TG: sure if that's how you want to put it

TA: ye2 that'2 how ii want two put iit

TA: 2o ii get to know 2triider's 2ecret?

TG: yea sure

TA: fuck ye2

TA: 2o tell me Dave

TG: well I sorta have a

TA: a what?

TA: go on don't be 2hy

TA: ii2 iit a cru2h?

TG: yes

TA: well fuck iim 2crewed

TA: only kk know2 about thii2 2hiit

TG: ill go talk to him then

TA: 2orry bro and have fun

TG: what kind of fun can I have with him?

TA: Good poiint

_turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]_

Ok so nothing. They absolutely helped nothing.

Fuck.

Dirk's Pov

Holy motherfucking shit.

For the past what two or three hours you've glared at so many people for looking at Jake. Why the fuck are you glaring at them. This never happened until now. This fucking cat-boy is getting to you, and you're not sure if that's in a good way or a bad way. ''you ok Dirk?'' you look over to see that Jake is giving you a confused look. ''Oh just fine'' you say.

''If you say so''

**Time Skip! 0u0**

You are now back at home in your room and kissing the living shit out of Jake.

Yeah how about you be someone else for the moment?

Rose's Pov

You are currently talking to Jade and Kanaya.

No not from your phone. You have invited Kanaya over and you guys are having a nice talk. Well except for the fact that Jade is fangirling on your bed, but you think she's fine with this right? Oh boy you sure hope so. ''So Kanaya'' you say slowly. ''Yes Rose?'' she says in her nice beautiful voice.

''Christmas is coming around and I was wondering if you would like to spend it at our house'' you say hoping that she'll say yes. ''Why of course Rose that sounds nice'' she says looking from her book at you with a smile on her face. You can't help but give her a big smile and then return to your knitting.

Maybe this Christmas you can finally admit your feelings to her.

Problem is you also kind of like Jade.

Roxy's Pov

You are currently trying to get a hold of Dirk and if the asshole didn't answer you were going to see what's up.

_tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timeausTestified [TT]_

TG: Dirky!

TG: answer yous little shit

TG: Dirky~

TG: waht are you doin

TG: Dirk.

TG: augh

TG: im goings to see for mes self!

_tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timeausTestified [TT]_

Oh that bitch was gonna get it.

You get off your bed and take your camera just in case some action was happening if you know what I mean. You then exit your room and approach Dirk's room. You slowly open the door and what you say was something you weren't expecting. You quickly take a picture and close the door.

You needed to show this to someone.

Just then you see the dog-girl with long hair. ''Hey~'' you say getting her attention. You then hand her the picture and watch her jump up and down, roll on the floor, and squeal. This was fun to watch. You then head back to your room and take a seat next to Jane.

''Wanna watch a movie?'' you as her which she nods too.

The two of you then cuddled up and watched some random movie you found.

Everything felt perfect.

Dave's Pov (**A/N LAST POV IM DOING)**

You're not sure this was a good idea.

You are currently being straddled my John as he pokes your chest you are talking to Terezi on pesterchum once again.

GC: 4WW COM3 ON COOL K1D

GC: 1'LL 3V3N 4SK K4N4Y4 TO SOW 1T

GC: 1S TH4T NOT GOOD 3NOUGH :?

TG: Tz that's just fucking weird

GC: 1T 1S NOT

GC: 1F H3 WOR3 4 SK1RT TOD4Y

GC: H3 C4N W34R 4 DR3SS FOR CHR1STM4S

GC: R1GHT? :?

TG: I guess..

GC: H3H3H3H3 :)

GC: 1M SO DO1NG 1T

GC: TH3N YOU WON'T B3 4BL3 TO R3S1ST H1M

GC: H4H4H4 :D

TG: you trying to give me a boner on the thought?

GC: 3WW WHY D1D YOU T3LL M3 TH4T

GC: BUT 1 GU3SS TH4T 1 4M TRY1NG TO DO TH4T

GC: H3H3H3 ;)

TG: you fucking asshole

GC: TH4NKS COOL K1D

GC: NOW 1 GOT TO G3T TO WORK

TG: you don't even know his size

GC: 1 DO TOO!

GC: YOU DON'T KNOW SH1T STR1D3R

GC: BUT 1 DO KNOW H1S S1Z3

GC: H3H3H3 ;)

TG: if you say so

GC: 1 DO TOO S4Y SO

GC: NOW S33 Y4 L4T3R

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

You suppress a sigh as you put your phone on the counter and turn your attention to the cat boy that is still poking the shit out of your chest. ''Ok John that's enough'' you say sitting up. ''Nope it's not enough'' he says still poking your chest.

After a few minutes the poking dies down. ''You done?'' you ask ''Mhm'' he says putting his head against your chest. ''Ok'' you say not really knowing what to say now. He then moves his head a little and gives you a peck on the cheek. ''Thanks for everything'' he mutters before taking a nap.

You blush furiously.

'Fuck' you think as you stare at him.

You then begin to pester Terezi again.

_turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]_

TG: tz

TG: fuck my life

GC: WHY WOULD TH4T B3? :?

TG: I'm fucking blushing over John giving me a peck on the cheek

GC: W3LL YOU W1LL B3 BLUSH1NG MOR3 WH3N H1S MOUTH 1S 4ROUND YOUR D-

TG: TZ NO.

GC: H4H4H4H4H4

GC: F1N3 ;)

GC: TH1S 1S ON3 S3R1OUS CRUSH

TG: yup

GC: W3LL DON'T WORRY W1TH MY H3LP YOU'LL H4V3 H1M 1N NO T1M3

GC: H3H3H3 :D

TG: I trust you

GC: OF COURS3 YOU DO!

GC: C4US3 1 KNOW SH1T

TG: yup

GC: H3H3H3

GC: NOW T3LL M3

GC: DO YOU L1K3 H1M OR LOV3 H1M? :?

TG: I..

GC: COM3 ON COOL K1D

GC: YOU C4N DO 1T

TG: I love him

GC: TH3N L3T TH1S M1SS1ON B3G1N! :D

**I finally finished this chapter T^T Oh also! Now that the trolls are being introduced give me some pairings for them! :D I already have one and that's Gamzee/Tavros but I need more! ;D Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this story oh and also it's around Christmas time as you can see and shit's gonna be happening! Also the rating may go up if you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows* **

**BYE GUYS! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here I am with another chapter for you guys! I have decided to make the rating go up but not until things get heated and shit etc. etc. Fuck school is coming and I have no intentions of going back 0n0 Oh well let's just make the most out of what we have left Anyways so I have Gamzee/Tavros and Sollux/Karkat so far for the trolls 0u0 Ok when you finish reading story please see the other notes at bottom! 0u0 Onwards with zee story~**

**Starting with Jade! 0u0**

It's been a week since they started letting you and your family go to school with them. It's been a week since you got all this cool stuff and a backpack. It's been a week since Rose seemed to be ignoring you and hanging around that girl Kanaya. It's been a week since you began hanging with John since that guy he always was around began ignoring him as well. It's been a week since you and John began getting teased. It's been a fucking week since they also began hitting on you and John. It's been one _**FUCKING **_week since you and John kept this hidden from Rose and that guy known as Dave.

''Its ok John maybe if we just blend in then maybe they won't notice us right?'' you say trying your best to keep things optimistic. ''Jade they will most likely see us with these'' he says tugging softly on his ear and yours. ''but there has to be something we can do!'' you say throwing your hands in the air. ''I know'' he says before grabbing your hand and walking out of the class.

The two of you then quickly head to your lockers and grab the things you'll need for the next class. ''Hey John maybe I can try and pester Rose with that pesterchum account thing we made!'' you say excitedly hopping up and down. John blinks a few times before giving you a slight smile. ''It's worth a try I guess'' he says shrugging his shoulders. You quickly log in to your account and begin pestering Rose.

_gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]_

GG: Rose! :)

GG: Hey Rose you there?

GG: It's said you were online

GG: Are you ignoring me?

GG: Your ignoring me aren't you :(

GG: Did I do something wrong?

GG: Answer Rose!

GG: ugh this was pointless

_gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]_

''She still doesn't answer me!'' you say now more than slightly angry and annoyed. ''Try Dave?'' John says with some hope in his voice. ''I guess we have nothing to lose'' you say giving him a small smile even though your clearly pissed. ''Great then!" he says grinning at you. You then begin to pester Dave.

_gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] _

GG: Hey Dave!

GG: You there?

GG: Come on answer! :(

GG: Your just like Rose!

GG: Ugh!

GG: That's it!

GG: ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE BEFORE I FIND YOU AND BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU SHITHEAD

GG: OK THEN YOU FUCKING ASKED FOR THIS MOTHERFUCKER

GG: HEY SHITHEAD

GG: UGH WHY THE FUCK DO I EVEN FUCKING TRY TO MAKE YOU FUCKING ANSWER YOU FUCKER

GG: I THOUGHT YOU AT LEAST GAVE ONE FLYING FUCK FOR US

GG: BUT OBVIOUSLY I WAS FUCKING WRONG WASN'T I?

GG: BYE FUCKASS

_gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

''No fucking answer'' you say now angrier than you have ever been, well not as angry when some shitheads begin to hit on you and John. ''Fuckers'' you hear John mumble as you and him begin to walk side by side to your next class. You can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen if you and John don't speed up a bit, and frankly you weren't going to see what your bad feeling was so you nudge John slightly and tell him to walk faster.

Sadly it was a little too late because soon enough three dickheads cornered you and John. ''Well well well what do we have here?'' one of them sneered. ''Oh look the boy has a skirt on!" the one you think is the leader sneered, you think he is the leader since he was taller and well more muscular looking than the two boys behind him, but that didn't make you intimidated by them what scared you was if they hurt John.

John wasn't exactly the type to stand up for himself, but once he's had enough he's had enough. You turn your head to look at him to see he has a blank face on. ''Well fags how about you repay us for making us corner you and waste our time?'' the leader sneered giving you and John a smirk. John then opens his mouth to say something but you beat him to it. ''Repay you for cornering us? Ha do you think I'll really repay YOU? You must be stupid we didn't do shit to you fuck face so I really think the one that should be apo-'' You never got to finish since a fist connected with your face.

''DON'T TALK SHIT TO US YOU SLUT'' the leader sneered now turning to kick and punch your genetic brother, while you were beaten senseless by the other two dickheads. After a while they left but not before writing something on a piece of paper and dropping it by John. You try to get up but just about every bone in your body hurt. You lay still for a few minutes before gaining some strength and getting up. ''John..?'' you say slowly kneeling at his side.

No response.

''John'' you say again gently nudging him. Yet again you were greeted with silence. They had always teased you and him ever since you started going here. They would trip you in the halls, knock over your stuff, and much more…but they had never gone so far to beat you and him up like that. ''John!" you say now slightly louder, but you were still greeted with silence.

You look at the piece of paper that they had left and then gently pick it up. You then begin to read what they had to fucking say.

_Dear Fags,_

_After school you better meet me at the parking lot. If you do not then we will beat you every day and maybe do some naughty stuff if you know what I mean._

_From,_

_The cool kids._

Cool kids your ass.

You crumple up the paper and put it in your backpack. You then gently pick up John and carry him to the girl's bathroom so you can clean up the blood and hide the new bruises that were forming on his tan skin, you had always wanted to go to school…

But you never imagined that it would be like this.

Jake's Pov

'Fucking Dirk and his popularity' you think as you storm away from him and towards the boys bathroom. Just as you were about to enter for a nice pee you hear Jade's voice. ''Jade is that you?'' you ask now standing in front of the girl's bathroom. ''Jake..?'' Jade says hesitantly. ''Yup it's Jake!" you say. ''Oh Jake get in here!'' Jade says from inside the bathroom. ''Alrighty'' you say walking into the girl's bathroom.

What you saw wasn't something you were really expecting.

Jade had blood coming from her nose and bruises all over her face and god who knows where else. John was unconscious with several bruises in the face and dried blood coming from his nose as well, and who knows where else he had those horrid bruises. For a few seconds there was an awkward silence with your mouth slightly open. Finally you were able to form words. ''Jade..'' you say uncertain of yourself.

''Yeah Jake..?'' she says slowly probably just as uncertain about herself as you are. ''What happened'' you say approaching Jade and looking at her bruises. ''Can we not talk about it here?'' she says looking at the at the bathroom entrance. ''Ok then where do you want to take this to?'' you ask raising an eyebrow.

''Just follow me'' she says before adding ''oh and can you carry John?'' which you nod to before picking up the unconscious boy. You follow Jade's lead making sure to avoid the camera's and people around you. After a while you arrive at your destination.

The Janitor's Closet

You open the door and the both of you enter before closing the door and locking it. ''Ok start from the very beginning will you?'' you ask her which she nods too. She then proceeds to tell you about these three dickheads who cornered he and John then told them they needed to repay them for some stupid shit and that then before they knew it they were getting beaten up by these dickheads.

She then opens her backpack and hands you a crumpled piece of paper and tells you to read it, so you read it. Once you finish reading it you go and knock over everything in the room then punching the dirty brown wall. Yes this was soothing to your now angry no furious mind. Very soothing, ''Jake calm down'' Jade says grabbing your shoulders and shaking you around a little.

''How the fuck can I calm down!" you yell you say grabbing her hands and removing them from your shoulders. ''Come on Jake just this one time calm down'' she says pleadingly ''fine'' you say grumbling. ''Oh and can you also not tell Rose or the others?'' she asks once again pleadingly. ''What? Why?'' you ask clearly confused. ''Reasons'' is all she says before John wakes up.

''Where am i?'' he asks sitting up slowly. ''John!" you and Jade both yell before running towards him and giving him a big bear hug. ''Oh hey guys'' he says hugging both of you back weakly. ''Well I'm going to talk to Strider through that weird account thing he gave me'' you say pulling out your phone from your backpack.

You then open up your pesterchum account and begin to pester Dirk.

_golgothasTerror [GT[ began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]_

GT: Dirk!

GT: It said you were online so I assumed

GT: Are you not?

GT: I'm thoroughly confused

GT: Well I'm guessing you aren't

TT: Jake it looks like your talking to yourself now

GT: Oh so you are on!

GT: Does it really?

TT: Yes really

TT: Now what do you need?

GT: Well you know my two gvnhfgvuio

TT: your two what?

GT: Oh never mind!

GT: Bye!

_golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]_

TT: What the fuck?

_timaeusTestified ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]_

''There I didn't tell him'' you say somewhat frustrated. ''Thanks Jake!'' Jade says still hugging the living shit out of John. ''No problem'' you mumble picking up your backpack and slinging it over your shoulder. ''Come on we got class'' you say picking up their backpacks and handing it to them. You then open the door and walk out as if it were perfectly normal.

*Time skip to lunch T^T*

''Hey Jake'' you hear a very familiar voice say as you grab your lunch. ''Oh hey Dirk!" you say happily putting your lunch down and giving him a hug which sends dirty looks from people in your direction. You honestly don't know why they do that but decide not to question it.

_Yet._

You let go of Dirk and pick up your food once again. You spot John and Jade sitting at a table in the back and decide to go sit with them. You slowly walk to their table avoiding the feet that were trying to trip you for some unknown reason. Once you reach the table you take a seat next to John only to see that Dirk had followed you. 'Fuck' you think as you look over to John and Jade to see that there bruises are still clearly noticeable.

You quickly get up and stand in front of Jade and John to hide them from view. ''Um Jake?'' Dirk says staring at you with a raised eyebrow. ''Yes Dirk?'' you say picking up your milk and taking a quick sip. ''May I ask why your standing and not sitting?'' he asks putting down his tray of food. ''No you may not ask'' you say turning your head to John and Jade and telling them to go.

The give you a quick nod before scampering off, you then quickly take a seat and begin stuffing your face with fish. ''Jake are you sure you're okay?'' Dirk asks you which you respond with a nod since your face is currently filled with fish. ''If you say so..'' you hear him mumble with your awesome cat ears. Okay wait that sounded lame let's pretend you never saw that okay? Okay good.

You quickly finish your meal and throw everything in the near trash can bin. You then sit quietly until the bell rings signaling that lunch is over. You get up to leave and just as your about to head towards where John and Jade are most likely at Dirk grabs your wrist and gives you a kiss.

In front of pretty much everyone in the school.

This wasn't going to end too well when it came to the girls that all pretty much had a crush on Dirk.

Yeah you can already feel there stares of hatred.

Fuck.

Dave's Pov

''Tz I just don't know what to do anymore'' you say as Terezi pats your back in a comforting way. ''Don't worry cool kid everything will turn out just fine'' Terezi says getting up from the lunch table and picking up her backpack and handing you yours. You suppress a sigh as you get up from the lunch table and follow Terezi to your next class. Once you had gotten John a school schedule the only classes he had with you where Math, and Science so you were pretty happy that your next class was math.

You enter the classroom to find that you and Terezi are actually quite early and you were the only ones there. You take a seat at your desk and pull out your phone to read the message that Jade had given you on pesterchum. You honestly wanted to answer but Terezi told you not too and frankly you weren't sure if you wanted to pester Jade right now and tell her everything or just follow Terezi's advice.

You then see that Karkat was trying to contact you. You decide you have nothing to lose and click his name to see what he had been saying.

_carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

CG: HEY FUCKASS

CG: ME AND SOLLUX ARE TALKING TO YOU

CG: CAUSE SOLLUX IS BEING AN ASS AND DECIDED THAT HE WANTED TO TALK TO YOU

CG: THROUGH MY ACCOUNT

CG: yup that'2 iit

CG: HURRY UP AND ANSWER FUCK FACE

TG: I answered

CG: 2up 2triider

TG: Do you two like each other or some shit?

CG: WHAT THE FUCK NO

CG: Don't lii2ten two kk he'2 blu2hiing

TG: really?

CG: Really

CG: NO IM NOT

CG: you two are!

CG: WHATEVER FUCK IT

CG: NOW DAVE REMEMBER THAT WEEK AGO YOU NEEDED SOME ADVICE?

CG: WELL I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT IT FUCKING WAS

TG: ask nicely you douche.

CG: FUCK YOU

CG: kk don't be liike that

CG: FUCK YOU TOO SOLLUX

CG: whatever you 2ay you raviing douche

TG: fine ill say

CG: FUCKING FINALLY

TG: well there's this guy I like

CG: WOW YOU'RE A HOMOSEXUAL?

TG: No karkat im fucking straight

CG: FUCK YOU.

TG: anyway im not sure he likes me back so I got Terezi to help me

CG: you got tz two help you? Wow 2o what are you guy2 doiing riight now

TG: talking to you assholes

CG: AUGH

CG: LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS SHIT LATER.

CG: NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD NOW THAT I THINK OF IT

TG: Karkat you fuckass

_carcinoGenticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

Well fuck him.

''Hey cool kid why are you talking to Karkat?'' Terezi asks giving you a disapproving look. ''No reason'' you answer leaning back in your chair. You decide to just close your eyes and think on why the fuck did this have to happen to you. You're okay that you met them and all but you're not okay with the fact that you fell hard for a guy that you haven't known for more than about a week.

Oh then there was your brother. He already fucking got the boy that looks a lot like John except is older and has green eyes and shit. You're also pretty sure that Roxy has some feelings for that girl with short black hair that she always hangs out with. Yup your 100% sure that she has feelings for her.

You had been so in thought that you didn't hear the sound of someone trying to pester you until Terezi threw her backpack at you. ''Tz what gives!" you yell at her ''Well someone is trying to get your attention but your too busy day dreaming on something'' she says giving you a wink before cackling madly. ''I was NOT daydreaming!'' you say before whipping out your phone.

_terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

TC: hEy MoThErFuCkEr

TC: WhAt ArE yOu DoInG aT tHe MoMeNt MoThErFuCkEr?

TC: HoNk :o)

TG: oh not much

TG: just sitting at my desk

TC: SoUnDs BoRiNg MoThErFuCkEr

TG: it is

TC: Oh By AnY cHaNcEs ArE yOu FrEe AfTeR sChOol MoThErFuCkEr?

TG: wow Gamzee are you asking me out?

TC: No BrO

TG: oh I see then but yeah I'm free how come?

TC: GrEaT tHeN!

TC: i WaS wOnDeRiNg If YoU wAnTeD tO gO sHoPpInG

TC: HoNk :o)

TG: oh shopping?

TC: WeLl YeAh MoThErFuCkEr!

TC: FoR cHrIsTmAs YoU kNoW

TG: Christmas!

TG: I fucking forgot that Christmas was coming up

TC: oH sHiT!

TC: wElL iS tHaT a YeS mOtHeRfUcKeR?

TG: sure bro I'll go

TC: GrEaT!

TC: MeEt Me By ThE pArKiNg LoT tHeN mOtHeRfUcKeR

TC: HoNk :o)

TG: You got it then

TG: see ya.

TC: ByE mOtHeRfUcKeR

_TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering terminllyCapricious [TC]_

Now you're going shopping with Gamzee to buy Christmas presents and shit. You tuck your phone back into your back pocket to see that some people had come in to the class, none of them being John. Just then a girl came up to you. ''Hi'' she says which you respond with a simple sup. The two of you have a small conversation before she gives you her phone number and walks away but not before giving a wink and blowing a kiss in your direction.

You weren't going to call her. Most of these horrid weird girls just liked you for your looks. Just then you see Karkat and Sollux enter the room along with Gamzee and Tavros. Wow you barely noticed that you actually have a lot of the trolls in this class. ''Hey fuckass'' you hear Karkat yell at you. ''Sup'' you answer giving him your same stoic stare.

''thup thrider'' Sollux says giving you a small smirk ''Hey motherfuckers!" Gamzee says joining in the conversation. Tavros following Gamzee but staying silent, which you're fine with it since you know he tends to be quiet and shy. ''Oh don't leave me out!" You hear Terezi says as she nears the little group surrounding your desk. ''Hey guys don't leave us out!" Aradia and Feferi exclaim entering the classroom and joining in the growing group. ''Ok now were just missing Eridan, Nepeta, Equius, Kanaya, and Vriska'' Terezi says.

Wow you had no idea that your math class had all the fucking trolls in it. Just then Kanaya and Rose enter the room going towards your desk. ''Greetings'' they both say before waiting to see who was going to enter next. Soon enough Nepeta and Equius enter soon followed by Eridan and Vriska who were bickering with each other.

''Ok motherfuckers now that were all here'' Gamzee says gesturing to everyone surrounding the desk before continuing ''and Christmas is coming who's throwing the Christmas party this year?'' Gamzee asks confusion written all over his face. ''Were throwing it this year'' Rose says which Gamzee nods too. ''Ok now that we know that can we buy mistletoes this year?'' Nepeta asks excitedly. ''What the fuck is a mistletoe?'' Karkat asks ''It'th thith plant thing'' Sollux says trying to be helpful ''and you're supposed to hug under it right?'' Terezi asks which Nepeta shakes her head at.

''Oh I know! you're supposed to wwell actually I don't knoww'' Eridan says giving a confused face. ''You silly gooses! You're supposed to kiss under it!" Nepeta says giggling. ''Why the fuck would we want that'' Karkat grumbles under his breath. ''Oh come on guys!" Nepeta says pouting. ''I guess it's okay'' Equius says smiling at Nepeta.

''Well guys let's talk about this shit later the teacher's here'' Terezi says pointing at the teacher who just walked in the classroom.

Fuck where was John?

John's Pov

''Calm down Jade'' you say as Jade looks around acting like a spy or something. ''No John we gotta get to class and I want to make it look cool'' Jade says crawling on the ground. ''Up here'' she says opening an air vent before picking you up and throwing you in there. ''Jade what the fuck!" you yell as she tells you to help her up. Once she's up the two of you crawl around before you see your math class.

''Jack Pot!" Jade exclaims clapping. You were going to gently open it but you guess Jade got a bit too excited and shoved you which caused the thing to fall dragging you and Jade with it. ''FUCK!" You and Jade scream as you fall on the teacher's desk. Everything is silent for a minute before a guy with gray skin yells out ''WHAT THE FUCK THAT GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK''

You look around and find your desk. You push Jade off of you before rolling on to the floor and getting up. You then walk to your desk and sit down and act as if what just happened was perfectly normal. ''Were not late are we?'' Jade asks the teacher sitting on the teacher's desk. The teacher just stays with a blank face before getting all her stuff and walking out of the room.

Jade then walks towards you and sits on your desk. ''John im bored'' she says pouting. ''Jade it hasn't even been a minute'' you say which she then begins to explain on how it has been a minute and that she's fucking bored. You look over to see that pretty much everyone in the classroom is staring at you and Jade with disbelief. 'Uh Jade'' you whisper grabbing her head and making her face the class.

''Oh hehe hi?'' Jade says waving at everyone, you were so into thought of what to do next that you had not seen Rose or Dave get up and walk towards the both of you. ''Jade?'' Rose says looking at the both of you with wide eyes. Jade just frowns at Rose before giving her a 'hmph' and turning her head away from Rose's view. What happened next you bet she didn't expect because Rose picked her up and gave her what looked like a tight hug.

You and Dave stared at each other not making a move. You think he's mad at you, but for what? You guess you'll never know. You quietly stand up picking up your stuff and running out of the room. Fuck school, fuck Jade, fuck Rose, fuck that air vent, fuck Dave, fuck your eyes, fuck your life, fuck yourself for being weak, FUCK THAT, FUCK THAT THING TOO, FUCK THAT KID, FUCK THAT BATHROOM, FUCK THOSE KIDS THAT HIT ON YOU, FUCK THOSE KIDS THAT PICKED ON YOU, FUCKETY FUCK FUCK!

You were so busy giving everything you saw a nice 'fuck you' that you had not noticed that Dave had followed you. You ran into the bathroom and locked yourself in a stall. Then you just sat there crying out all your misery. You just didn't know what to do anymore. Nope not at all you just didn't know anything anymore but cry. ''John?'' you hear a familiar voice say. You cover your mouth with your hand to keep the noises in but fail miserably.

''John open the door'' Dave says softly. You still don't respond but get up and unlock the door. The two of you stare at each other again everything is silent except for the sound of your sobbing. The next thing you know you're against his chest while he holds you tightly. This was nice.

After a while of him shoosh-papping you he finally speaks up. ''John why are you crying'' he asks softly holding you tighter. You wanted to tell him everything tell him about how you hate school you regret wanting to ever want to go here, the kids that always pick on you and Jade and hit on you both, you wanted to tell him everything, but all that comes out is a whimper.

''John'' he says running his hand through your tangled messy black hair. ''Y-yeah?'' you stutter out finally calming down from your crying session. He tilts your head up and gasps softly. You're guessing he hadn't noticed that you had pretty much bruises all over your face. ''John'' he says now more stern. ''Yeah?'' you say trying to get out of his grasp but failing.

''Who did this''

''…''

''John''

''…''

You didn't know if you wanted to tell him. Maybe you should just tell him you fell down the stairs or that you accidently slammed your face into a locker, or….

You're running out of ideas even though you barely started!

''It's nothing Dave'' you tell him but he just seems to be getting angrier. ''John who the fuck did this to you'' he says quietly ''No one did Dave!" you say trying to once again escape his firm grasp around your waist. ''John just tell me'' he says looking at you. For a moment you don't say anything but just lean your head against his chest. ''Fine I won't make you say anything this time but next time you're going to say one way or another'' he says before hugging you tighter to him.

Just then you hear Dave's phone ring. He won't mind if you just look over and see who he's talking to right? Well luckily he didn't seem to mind if you looked.

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

GC: H3LLO COOL K1D

GC: WH3R3 D1D YOU RUN OFF TOO?

GC: OH 4ND BTW 4LL OF US 4R3 T4LK1NG TOO YOU

GC: :33 *ac waves at Dave*

GC: HEY FUCKASS WERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO

GC: thii2 ii2 ju2t plaiin of weiird

GC: ::::/

GC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR! :o)

GC: D- yes we are all here

GC: wwhy are wwe all talking through this account?

GC: )(E-Y DAV-E! 38D

GC: 0u0 hell0 Dave

GC: Yes Hello Dave.

GC: uHH HEY dAVE

TG: What the fuck

GC: WH4T TH3 FUCK S33MS TO B3 TH3 R1GHT TH1NG TO S4Y

TG: well anyway I'm in the boy's bathroom

GC: OH YEAH LET ME JUST GO LOOK IN EVERY BATHROOM IN THIS SCHOOL UNTIL I FIND YOU

GC: COME ON GUYS WHOEVER FINDS DAVE FIRST GETS A FUCKING TREAT

GC: R34LLY? :?

GC: NO NOT REALLY

GC: OH TH3N FUCK YOU :(

TG: I'm in the bathroom near the math class you douches

GC: W3 4R3 NOT DOUCH3S!

GC: W3LL MOST OF US 4R3N'T

GC: what the fuck ii2 that 2uppo2ed two mean?

GC: N3V3R M1ND!

GC: OK TH3N W3R3 GO1NG!

GC: Ok ThEn

GC: HoNk :o)

GC: OK D4V3 YOU W1LL NOW G3T 4 BY3 FROM 4LL OF US

GC: BY3

GC: BYE FUCKASS

GC: bye 2triider

GC: :33*ac waves goodbye to Dave*

GC: 8ye ::::/

GC: uHHH BYE

GC: D- Goodbye

GC: BY-E 38)

GC: wwhatevver

GC: ByE mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)

GC: g00dbye Dave 0u0

GC: Goodbye Dave.

TG: Alright then

TG: see you guys in a few I guess?

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

What the fuck did you just read.

***TIME SKIPPY 0u0***

You are now in a van with 20 people in it. You also don't trust the driver who happens to say the word 'motherfucker' a lot. These are some weird ass people that you don't even know how you all managed to squeeze in!

You are also terrified since so many people are in one place at once that you had decided to sit on Dave's lap and hide your face in his neck.

Yup you aren't very good when it comes to meeting new people.

Dave's Pov

''Oh my fucking god Terezi stop biting Vriska" you yell pulling Terezi off of Vriska before she could bite her again. ''aww but cool kid I was having fun'' Terezi whines grabbing Vriska's arm and biting it. ''OW!'' Vriska yells yanking her arm away from Terezi. ''Forget this'' you say letting go of Terezi and then watch her as she launches herself at Vriska biting the shit out of her again.

''Hey motherfuckers buckle up because it's about to get bumpy'' Gamzee says giving off a goofy grin but before he can do anything Karkat throws himself towards Gamzee and grabs the wheel. ''IT IS NOT GOING TO GET FUCKING BUMPY FUCKASS'' Karkat says turning the wheel away from where ever Gamzee had been planning to take you guys and instead onto the road.

''Calm down Karbro but fine I'll take the motherfucking road'' Gamzee says disappointment filled in his voice. ''Good'' Karkat grumbles sitting on the van floor once again. ''Hey guys let's sing a song!'' Nepeta says cheerful as usual. ''Let's sing the campfire song song!" Terezi suggests cackling. ''But there'th no fucking campfire!" Sollux grumbles throwing his hands in the air.

''Oh fucking well Sollux start singing'' you say grabbing a guitar from the back of the van and beginning to strum the tune. ''Fine!" Sollux said but before he could start Gamzee rolls down the windows and said that they were going to let everyone hear them which confused you a lot.

''Ok then'' Sollux starts before actually starting to sing ''The campfire thong thong'' Sollux says before continuing ''Let'th gather around the campfire and thing **(A/N it should say sing and 'thong thong' is song ok? :D) **our campfire thong, our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-TH-O-N-G thong, and if you don't think that we can thing it fathter than you're wrong but it'll help if you jutht thing along'' ''Bum bum bum…'' Gamzee says before laughing ''C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-TH-O-N-G THONG C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-TH-O-N-G THONG and if you don't think that we can thing it fathter than you're wrong but it'll help if jutht thing along, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-TH-O-N-G GAMZEE!'' Sollux sings pointing at Gamzee then.

''Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G!''

''Karkat!''

''…''

''Good''

''It'll help, it'll help if you jutht thing along! OH YEAH!'' Sollux yells-sings before grabbing the guitar out of your hand and throwing it out the window the guitar hitting who knows what. ''Well that wath fun'' Sollux says sitting down on the van floor with Karkat. ''If you say so'' you say holding in the smile that is trying to come through.

''That was awesome'' Nepeta says giggling ''You fucking bet it was'' Terezi says cackling once again before biting Vriska's arm. You look over to see that John is no longer buried into your neck but looking at everyone with amusement. The next thing you know Gamzee is pulling over with another car soon following. Soon enough a man gets out of his car and walks up to the van.

Gamzee rolls down the window and looks at the man ''Is something wrong mothefucker?'' Gamzee asks ''Yes something is wrong! A guitar came flying from your van and hit my windshield!'' the man yells sounding angrier than ever. The man was short but muscular looking and just down right weird looking. ''I know where thith ith going'' Sollux says before yelling out ''SICK HIM EQUIUS!" which Equius nodded too. ''What is that supposed to mean?!'' the guy asked smirking clearly not aware of what Equius was really capable of.

''Please forgive me after this'' Equius says before punching the man. ''DRIVVE DRIVVE DRIVVE!" Eridan shouted and soon enough you're on the road again no one saying a word after the little incident. After a while you guys finally arrived at the mall. ''Okay motherfucker's were here'' Gamzee says parking and opening the door. Karkat gets out first and locks the doors but puts the windows down.

''OK BEFORE ANYTHING LET'S GO OVER SOME FUCKING RULES HERE'' Karkat yells taking a deep breath before continuing his rant ''FEFERI DO NOT AND I MEAN DO NOT FREE THE FISHES FROM THERE TANKS, SOLLUX DON'T LET BEES IN THE MALL AGAIN THIS TIME, NEPETA DON'T BRING YOUR MOBS OF CATS IN THERE EITHER, TEREZI DON'T BITE EVERYONE AND HIT THEM WITH YOR CANE, ERIDAN DON'T STEAL SCARVES AGAIN, TAVROS MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HIT PEOPLE WITH YOUR HORNS, GAMZEE DON'T FUCKING SCARE THE PEOPLE THERE, EQUIUS TRY NOT TO TOUCH ANYONE, KANAYA DON'T RIP OFF PEOPLE'S CLOTHES AND MAKE THEM WANDER AROUND NAKED, VRISKA DON'T BRING YOUR SPIDER'S IN THE MALL, ARADIA DON'T FUCKING HIT SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE THEY LOOK AT YOU WEIRDLY, ARE WE CLEAR?'' Karkat yells finally finishing his rant.

''Yeth KK'' Sollux says before adding ''Now let me out of here'' Soon enough you were all out of the cramped van and on the ground. ''Now let's go scare some wigglers!'' Terezi yells walking up to someone and hitting them with her cane. ''TEREZI WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY!" Karkat yells stomping towards her. ''Come on guys let's go inside already!'' Vriska says running towards the large building.

''Okay so guys this is how we will split up girls with girls and guys with guys okay?'' Karkat says once he catches up with everyone which everyone nods too.

This was going to be a long day.

Rose's Pov

Well fuck are you freezing out here.

You are currently standing outside of the mall entrance with all the female trolls, Jade, Roxy, and Jane.

''Okay since Equius is not around'' Nepeta says pausing for a few minutes before continuing ''Then gather around my bitches were going shopping'' Nepeta finishes smirking as everyone circles around her. ''Okay how much longer are we going to stand out here I'm freezing!'' you say since you are in fact freezing your butt off out here. ''Fine let's go in'' Vriska says who is giving Terezi a piggyback ride.

All of you then walk into the mall and oddly enough everyone's eyes turn to you guys. This actually pretty normal since well they all have gray skin, and horns. ''Okay so let's go and buy those gifts!'' Terezi says pointing somewhere with her cane. ''WHERE ARE THE MISTLETOES?!'' Nepeta yells clawing some people with her claws while running around like a lunatic.

''ARADIA WHY DID YOU SLAP HER?!''

''SHE LOOKED AT ME FUNNY!"

''FEFERI DON'T TOUCH THE DAMN FISH''

''THEY NEED TO BE GLUBBIN FREE!''

Ah the joy of shopping with the trolls.

Dirk's Pov

''ERIDAN WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT STEALING SCARVES?!''

''There mine Kar I stole them fair and square deal wwith it''

You are currently giving Jake a piggyback ride while watching all the trolls go insane. Like shit man these trolls are like 5 year olds. ''Hey Dirk why the fuck did we agree to this'' Dave asks you which you respond with a shrug. ''Okay guys let's just buy the fucking gifts and go'' Dave says but obviously everyone was too busy being complete idiots.

''OKAY YOU SHIT HEADS GET IN A FUCKING LINE AND WHOEVER DECIDES TO FUCKING DISOBEY ME WILL GET A STICK SHOVED UP THERE ASS GOT IT?'' You yell done with all there bullshit. Soon enough there all in a line, you making sure that Equius is at the back of the line. ''Okay now let's just go and but the gifts for whoever you want to buy them for'' you say calmly walking towards the clothes section.

''Hey Dirk'' Jake says ''Yeah Jake?'' you reply looking at the clothing ''I'm bored'' Jake whines jumping off your back. ''okay'' you say not even turning to look at him. ''Dirk!'' Jake whines trudging behind you. ''Yes Jake'' you ask still not turning to look at him. ''You prick'' he mumbles before stomping off somewhere. ''Jake come back'' you say following the smaller boy.

''No''

''Yes''

''No''

''Yes''

''No''

''No''

''Yes''

''Aha you said yes'' grabbing his arm and dragging him back with you. You were planning to buy a gift for Jake, and probably your family too you aren't too sure yet. For once it was quite not even the trolls seemed to be too loud but this was to be expected since from what you told them. You let go of Jake's hand and tell him to go with John or something which he nods too.

You then get to work on finding a present for him. You quickly lay your eyes on a green ball of yarn you found.

Oh fuck yes.

You found his present.

Jade's Pov

''Oh look Nepeta!'' you say trying your best to not fangirl on the spot. ''What is it?'' she asks excitedly ''I found the mistletoes! Let's buy them and abuse our power!'' you say jumping up and down. ''Great idea!" she says grabbing all the mistletoes in stock and walking up to the cashier. ''Hello how may I hel-'' the woman stops in mid-sentence just staring at the both of you.

''Are you okay?'' Nepeta asks raising an eyebrow ''F-fine'' the woman says nervously twiddling her thumbs. ''Okay then how much will it be?'' Nepeta asks taking out a wallet from somewhere. ''O-h it'll be $50 dollars exact'' she says getting a bag and putting all the mistletoes in it. Nepeta then hands her the money and the both of you walk out.

''Okay now that we have the mistletoes we need to buy some gifts'' Nepeta says handing you the bag with the mistletoes. ''But first let's take a little break to talk about ships!'' Nepeta exclaims happily grabbing your hand and sitting you down on a near bench. ''Okay so who goes first?'' you ask getting a piece of paper with all your ships out of your backpack.

''You go first Jade!'' Nepeta says getting out a piece of paper which you assume have her ships on it too. ''Okay well I ship Dave and John, Dirk and Jake, and Roxy and Jane'' you say simply showing her the paper. ''Oh me too!'' she exclaims happily ''Now my turn~" she says before continuing ''Ok I ship all of yours and more! So I ship Karkitty and Sollux, Gamzee and Tavros, Vriska and Terezi, Aradia and Equius, and Kanaya, Rose, and you'' Nepeta finishes giving you a smile.

''Wait did you just say me and Rose?''

''Don't furrget Kanaya''

She ships you with Rose and Kanaya?

Oh shit.

John's Pov

''Dave carry me!"

''Why the fuck would I do that?''

You are currently with Dave and your cousin Jake who seems to be glaring holes into Dave's back. You on the other hand have been trying to get Dave to carry you but the asshole decides not to carry you the one time you ask him no he will only carry you when you don't fucking expect it.

Fucking douche

''Fine I'll get Jake to carry me you douche'' you say turning to Jake who already has his hands out. ''I'm all open'' Jake says with a blank stare now on his face. Just as you were about to jump in his arm Dave picks you up and slings you over his shoulder. ''Hey! Now you want to fucking carry me huh?'' you yell hitting his back with your hands. ''Yup'' he says and you bet he has that same sly smirk on his face right now.

Jake just glares at Dave once again before stomping away from the two of you. For some time Dave is just doing who knows what while you rub circles into his back since you're still bored as fuck. After some time Dave begins to walk away from the clothing and closer to a cashier.

Once Dave pays for whatever he had bought he walks out of the mall and soon enough the both of you are back outside in the cold. Dave walks towards the parking lot until he reaches the van where everyone was in. He opens the door and throws you in there before getting in himself.

The both of you just sit there for a few moments before you sit on his lap and snuggle up to the warm asshole. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him.

This was nice.

One of the fucking reasons you liked him so much but you don't know if he likes you back.

You hope he does like you back.

Heck maybe even love you!

Because you love him now that you think of it.

**I FUCKING FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Ok and ahem here are the ships I got so far! 0u0 **

**Vriska/Terezi **

**Sollux/Karkat**

**Gamzee/Tavros**

**Aradia/Equius**

**Nepeta/Equius (Pale 0u0) **

**Nepeta/Jade (pale)**

**John/Karkat (Pale)**

**Aradia/Sollux (Pale)**

**That's all I know for now 0u0 I'm sorry if I didn't use a pairing you like 0n0 but I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see when I can get Chapter 11 out!**

**BYE GUYS!**


End file.
